


100% Bella

by MsDawnSilverKnife



Category: The Covenant (2006), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDawnSilverKnife/pseuds/MsDawnSilverKnife
Summary: Edward left Bella in the forest the night of her birthday, but she doesn't fall apart at all. In fact, she’s fine, she’s just waiting… Bella has always been aware of being different, and she knows exactly why.  Let’s follow Bella’s journey to her True Destiny.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings , etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

**~oOo~**

Prologue

In the year 1692, while the 5 families were making the covenant of silence, in Ipswich, Massachusetts; a sixth family was moving to the Oregon Territory. They knew it would be a long time before the area, in which they chose, would become its own state, but they knew with no uncertainty; that it is where they needed to be for the foreseeable future.

They decided to do this for a couple of reasons. One of which, they too had the Power, but it ran within the women of their families, and most important is that they were important to the health of any men that had the Power, they were considered the “center” of their chosen mate.  They decided over time to not follow the other families; because they grew tired of being forced into arranged marriages by their political leaders, that only wanted to control of the Powers. One such family was the Putnam family in particular.

What no one in Ipswich knew is by forcing a marriage between this family and any of the other families, causes the healing of their powers to not work. By forcing the sixth family to move on their own, they were the very cause of the curse on their Powers from that time forward.

They would find the Prophecy in how to break the curse after more than a hundred years, but only if the one destined to break it  decides to move back to Ipswich, and willingly falls in love with her soul mate and befriend the remaining families. The only way they would truly recognize their salvation is by the necklace she wears.

Lets look in on the savior now. Her family name is now Swan instead of Swanson like in days of old.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: The Time-line will be different in this story. The sons have already dealt with the issue of Chase, and believe him to be gone. Kate has left Ipswich after her and Pogue break-up. We will find out why during the story. They will all be Seniors in this story line, Caleb is still 18, but will turn 19 in this last year at Spenser. Pogue is also already 18 and has already Ascended. Sarah is Caleb's Soul Mate, and I am unsure if Reid and Tyler will find theirs in this story or not. I will keep that possibility open. ;)**

 


	2. Chapter 1

**100% Bella**

**Chapter 1**

 

**~oOo~**

 

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings , etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**~oOo~**

 

Bella's POV

 

It has only been a few minutes since Edward left me, and I decided it was safe for me to get off the floor of the forest where I fell in my “grief” from losing the love of my life. I scoff to my self in disgust when I think of that one. What no one realizes is events just finished happening exactly how I needed them to. You see I needed to be "with" Edward to learn the lesson of what the loss of first love felt like. I never had my instincts tell me to date a particular person before, but this time it did and I knew better than to ignore something like that when it happens. I didn't particularly love Edward, because I knew he was not my mate as he had kept insisting we were, but I did love a few of the members his family. I would miss them terribly, and I hoped in the future that we could keep in touch. I would have to wait and see how things go for now, and wait till my instincts tell me its time to in contact with them or they show up. I knew I would feel the loss of not having them in my life, especially the ones that mean the most to me, and I hope to see them again in the future. I just hope that I don't have to put up with Edward in the future at least, or if I do he has someone in his life. Maybe he will have met his Mate by then. One could hope can't they?

Let me explain some more, ever since I was born I knew I was different, and on my 13th birthday I was proven right. I found out why my Grandma Swan insisted on following Renée when she left my dad, Charlie, when I was so young. As far as my mother was concerned, my grandma only wanted to be close to her only grandchild, and Renée took full advantage of that fact by leaving me with my grandma for days at a time.

From the beginning that was fine for everyone. For Renée, it was free babysitting and a free house keeper, since grandma lived with us. For my dad, it as the knowledge I would be cared for and taught the families history I needed to learn. For Grandma, it was a chance to not live alone, to make sure I was safe, and to have the chance to raise and teach a little girl.

Turns out it was the best for all. Especially me, you see I was well cared for, well-loved, and it kept my mother out of the house when she had new boyfriends and couldn't bring them home.

For years it went on this way, but the year I was to turn 16, things changed and I was unsure if they were for the best. You see my grandmother decided she needed to go see my dad, her son, before she retired to Florida. She only decided to do this because my mother met Phil, and she fell in love and everyone liked him, because he helped ground Renée.

Before my grandma left, she told me that after I turned 17, I needed to go live with my father. I knew then there was another reason than they one she gave, but all she told me was, "Your mother needs time with Phil, and your father will tell you the rest." This would be the last time I would see her, and I missed her very much. I knew, though, that she was right, and I missed being around my dad anyway.

So after my 17th birthday I was on a plane with more fuss from Phil, than my mother. He gave me a credit card with no limit and said "Just don't tell your mother" and a card, that when I opened it, was signed by him and my dad Charlie. It seems they went in on halves on a new car of my own, and it would be waiting for me in Forks, at my dads house.

I gave Phil a big hug for that and told him "I love you, papa. Take care of Bubbles!"

He just chuckled and hugged me back. You see, I called him papa, while I call Charlie, daddy, and Bubbles was the nickname we came up with for Renée; because she was always bouncing around like bubbles.

"I will, sweetie. Have fun with your father." Was all he said before nudging me gently towards my plane.

That was over a year ago, and I still get a kick out of the car they got me. It was a brand new, red, dodge viper, and when I first saw it, I fell in love. My only issue was when I saw it, I knew I would have to store it in the garage covered, till after my 18th birthday.

                                                                                                              

I wasn't clear on why at the time, but after meeting the Cullen's and knowing from the beginning, what they were, I knew why I needed to. They would have had to many questions and they were to never be told my secret. At the time, I was unclear why, but after getting to know them better, I realized that they would have tried to use my powers to their advantage. Now, not all of them would have done this, but better safe than sorry, in the long run. So, I never told anyone, especially those I trusted most, and there were only 2 of them, that I trusted that much.

My dad was very much aware from the beginning, and he knew to keep it a secret also. He hated lying to all his friends, especially since he was aware of all their secrets, but he knew that after my 18th birthday, our futures would be different.

That is why, when Edward was breaking up with me, I was acting upset, and said everything he would expect me to say. I also knew he would change his mind in the future, but it would change nothing. Since no one would know where my dad and I moved to, when the time came for us to move, I wasn't all that worried about seeing him again. I would however, keep in mind how to kill his kind if he did find us and started making trouble. It would all depend on how things turned out in the future. Since I couldn't see the future I really couldn't tell you. I was however a touch clairvoyant, which meant that I had information come to me out of nowhere. It could be a little disturbing sometimes and sometimes it was really helpful. Like when you where wanting to avoid certain people and knew they were going to call before they actually did. That kind of thing, it could be really helpful for when they had a blocked number when it came to caller id now days.

So I am sitting in the forest, waiting for midnight, and I knew my dad was starting on getting things packed up. He was only doing so to keep himself distracted while I was out here. Right now, he was probably still digging thru the attic, and I knew he was going to find something important. I was unsure what it would be, but I knew it would tell us where we needed to go, when we moved.

I looked at my watch and saw it was only 11:30 pm. "Still have 30 minutes to go" I thought, and went back to thinking.

I remembered that my dad stopped at the school earlier today, but it was after everyone was gone, especially Edward. He didn't want anybody to know that we would be moving, so he had asked the Principal himself to pull my transcripts since Mrs. Cole the receptionist could never avoid the chance to gossip. He went to get my transcripts to have them ready for when we move. I had to chuckle again, when I remembered his comment earlier when he got back from also picking up our medical records from Forks Hospital. Again had asked one of the Receptionists in Records that doesn't gossip that way it wouldn't be till after I was already gone, and no one would know where I had moved to. He really didn't want any one knowing where that was so it didn't get back to the Cullen's. I figured it would eventually anyway, but I would worry about it later.

"Bells, yours looks like a phone book, compared to mine, and I'm a lot older than you."

Then he went on to ask me "Is there anyway to get over the clumsiness?"

I just told him what Grandma Swan always told me "It will go away when the time is right, and certain events happen that need to happen."

He just looked frustrated and muttered "I always did dislike when she got cryptic."

I also knew that he had put in his notice for work, that way they would have the chance to find his replacement, and he could train them. He had also given them his recommendations on who he felt would be good from this area and the Seattle PD, that already knew the area, and were willing to move out here to live and work. I knew he would be staying here for a little longer after that to finish settling things with the house, but it wouldn't be to long after that. I would be the one finding our new house, and I couldn't wait to see what I could find, that way I could get my car shipped out and everything my dad wanted to have sent out also.

I looked at my watch again, and noticed it was now 11:59 pm. So, I stood up and looked into the sky. That's when I noticed the sky wasn't as clear as had been when Edward had dragged me out here earlier. As soon as I thought that it started pouring rain, and nasty looking clouds started racing to collide over me. I knew when they did, I would be hit with, what looked like lightning, but is in fact my powers coming to me at the time of my ascension.

As I finished that thought, it happened, and I just did as my grandma had advised in the past; I completely relaxed into the power, and "rode my tiger." All I knew was that it felt like I was being flayed alive by biggest ball of static running through me at the time, and it was running through me in waves. It reminded me of riding a roller coaster, so the “riding the tiger” analogy that my grandmother came up with all those years ago really fit when I thought of it.

When I was done being zapped, I opened my eyes and fell back to the earth. "Wow" was all I said since I could feel all the power running through my veins.

Once I felt like I had my feet firmly planted, I headed home.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: Now we know why Bella always felt so different. Now let's see how they find out where they are moving to. Final word count is 2059.**

 

 

  



	3. Chapter 2

**100% Bella**

 

**Chapter 2**

 

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings , etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

 

**~oOo~**

 

As I walked through the back door of the house, I noticed a lot of old looking boxes and some antique looking trunks.

 

I didn't hear anything from my dad, so I assumed he went to bed.

 

It was as I was heading towards the stairs, that I tripped over one of the dining room chairs. It made that awful screeching noise as it moved across the floor, that furniture can make on a linoleum floor. I always hated that sound, along with the sound of nails on a chalk board, it was a major pet peeve of mine, and it was an easy button to push to make me angry.

 

I caught myself on the table to prevent myself from falling.

 

“Bells, you all right?” I heard my dad asking from the living room.

 

“Yeah dad, I’m fine. My hearing, not so much.” I told him.

 

His only response was to chuckle, and then he asked.

 

“Can you come in here, kiddo? I found something, in the attic, that I think you're going to find really interesting.”

 

“Yeah dad, Let me grab a bottle of water first. You want anything?” I asked him.

 

“I’ll take some water too, kiddo.” he answered me.

 

I went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 waters out of the fridge, then headed into the living room.

 

“This time I did it all without tripping.” I chuckled to myself at my thought.

 

When I walked into the living room, I noticed a smaller antique trunk on the floor by the coffee table. Whatever my dad found must be old, and when I saw the big book on the coffee table, I knew it was really old.

 

“What book is that, dad?” I asked, feeling a lot of interest and curiosity

 

“It’s a book about our family, but its one that holds spells, potions, and little stories about different types of magic.” Was his response, and he sounded really excited.

 

“Cool.” Was all I said, and when he looked up at me, he saw I was smiling real big and I winked at him.

 

“Cute Bells, now come look at it. Cause near the back, I found something about us.” he said with a smirk.

 

I handed him his water, then sat next to him, but I noticed the jewelry box next to the book. I looked towards my dad and asked “What’s that?”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine, kiddo. I couldn't get it to open, but I found out why from the book.” He said, as he turned the pages in the book, towards the back.

 

“It explains in here about the history of the 6th Family, and how they also have powers, but theirs run through the female line.”

 

“I know all this dad…” I started to say.

 

“I know, Bells, but it goes onto explain why the “sons” of the other five families, are unable to “use” without aging. It also explains that there will be a “daughter” from the sixth family, who will one day, be able to heal their family lines of “power”.” He told me.

 

“How does one do this?” I asked, since he caught my interest.

 

He chuckled and went onto explain “All the daughter has to do is “willingly” fall in love with one of the sons, and again “willingly” become friends with the other 3 sons. I even found a page that has a short prophecy about it, but the top of the page says.” he and he turned to the page he was speaking about “Ah, here it is. It says, “This page shall only appear, in all Books of Damnation, once the daughter that is the son’s salvation is born and has Ascended on the 18th year of her birth. Then after that is the short prophecy. It says,”

 

“ _In the future,_

_One will come,_

_That will save the sons,_

_To one she will be soul mate,_

_To three she will be friend,_

_To have it work,_

_Her love must be willing.”_

 

“Then it goes onto explain that the bonds will form only if she is truly “Their Savior”, and I think that's whats in the box; because it states the sons will “know her by her necklace” he sounded so intrigued by all this.

 

“How does she “willingly” fall in love with him and find out if she is his soul mate to heal him? I mean to fall in love takes time, and there has to be a way to tell before that don't you think?” she asked him sounding confused and a little distressed.

 

“Hey kiddo, calm down. It says in our book that you would know your soul mate by touch.” He told me sounding uncomfortable.

 

“Why does that make you uncomfortable?” I asked him.

 

“Well it says you feel the love you two would eventually share...”

 

Before he got the chance to continue I interrupted and said, “That doesn't sound to bad..” then he interrupted me and said, “but also the lust that would always be between you through the years.” and I watched him turn red as a tomato.

 

Now I knew why he sounded so uncomfortable.

 

“Oh got it.” I squeaked out

 

“I guess it will make things easy to figure out who your soul mate is.” He sounded so intrigued by it all and he normally was so level-headed when it came to things like love, and the supernatural that is was funny.

 

I had to chuckle because he normally isn't that interested in magic.

 

He turned towards me “What?”

 

“Nothing dad, Does it say anything about the jewelry box?” I asked

 

“Yeah, it says, “Only the savior shall be able to open the box, and once she puts it on, nothing shall remove it.” He finished then grabbed the box and handed it towards me.

 

I hesitated only a second, before taking it from him, and as soon as it was in my hands, we heard a click and the lid opened.

 

“Hmm, that was kind of weird.” Was my dads only response.

 

I laughed and said, “All it needed was that noise typical of scary movies.”

 

He laughed at that, but we both stopped when we say the necklace.

 

 

“It’s beautiful.” I said as I ran a finger over the pendant at the bottom. I could feel warmth coming from it, and I knew it was meant for me.

 

So I took it out of the box, and with determination and acceptance, I put it on. When the pendant touched the skin on my chest, it sent a flash of warmth throughout my body, and it glowed blue.

 

Once the blue glow was gone my dad noticed that it had no clasp.

 

“Huh, it looks like whoever made the necklace did so while you were sitting in front of them. There is no clasp to take it off.” He said, then I felt him touch it.

 

There was a weird zap sound, a very bright flash of white light, then I saw my dad shoot across the room out the corner of my eye, and saw him get pinned to the wall.

 

“Ohh my god, daddy are you alright?” I squealed as I ran over to see if he was OK.

 

He kind of grunted as he slid to the floor, but all he said was, “I'm fine sweetie. I guess it didn't like being touched.”

 

“Maybe, or maybe it needed my permission for you to touch it first.” I said after thinking about it, and I was also going off of my gut feeling.

 

He just watched me for a second and then he smiled at me, and said, “I will just take your word on that one, kiddo.”

 

I just giggled at him.

 

 

Charlie just watched with a smile on his face, and said, “I guess that means we are moving to Ipswich then.”

 

“I guess so.” I laughed in response, but I didn't mind too much; because over the years I remember how nice it sounded when Grandma Swan would talk about it.

 

“I just wonder how we’re going to find a place in time.” I said to my dad.

 

“Well, as far as that goes, I figure we could get you into Spenser's, and you could stay in the dorms. While I deal with everything here, such as getting movers in here to load up everything we’ll be talking with us.” He told me.

 

“Dad, Spenser’s is probably very expensive!” I protested.

 

“Kiddo, don’t worry, we have the money. We always have, I just never said anything because I didn't want your mother trying to get any of it when we got divorced.” He informed me.

 

“How much money are we talking dad?” I asked knowing it had to be quite a bit if he wanted to hide it from Renée. Which I didn't blame him for in the least.

 

He started scratching the back of his neck before saying, “Well kiddo, we have enough that I can buy us a fancy house, and you and I will never have to work ever again, if we chose not to, and speaking of that. I've been thinking about learning how to design and decorate or even design and build houses.”

 

I was shocked not so much at the amount of money, but at the fact he mentioned doing something other than police work.

 

Then I got an idea that would be perfect, and I started to smile at him. “Or you could start your own security company. Something that does stuff, other than monitor homes, business’, and banks. Maybe, something like private investigations, bodyguards, rescues for when kidnapping cases are too “cold” for regular police. You could bring in ex-military, and police officers that were too injured to continue on the streets, and don’t want to be put behind a desk.”

 

By the time I was finished my dad had the biggest grin on his face. “That kiddo, sounds perfect, and sounds like something I would enjoy.” He said and then he was giving me a big hug.

 

“Well kiddo, I think we both need to head to bed. I’ll call Spenser's in the morning to see if we can’t get you in. With your transcripts I don’t see us having any issues.” He told me with a wink.

 

“OK dad, let me just lock up the house.” I told him, and he watched in interest as my powers locked up all the doors and windows.

 

“That is so neat.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“I also have an invisible force field that is surrounding the house. It's like a second skin that hovers 1 inch about the walls of the exterior part of the house. No one is getting in here, and only we can go in or out if we want or need to.” I explained with a wink.

 

“That's good, now let us get some sleep.” he said, and we both headed towards the stairs.

 

I knew that we would both be getting a good nights sleep, and that I would soon be heading to Ipswich to go to school, but also to meet the “sons”. I wondered to myself which one would be my soul mate.

 

I have to admit, for once, I was really looking forward to it.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: I was actually surprised when my version of Bella didn't fight things a bit, but I will admit I’m glad she’s accepting her destiny without a fight ;) Finished word count: 2096**

 

 

 

 

 

  



	4. Chapter 3

**100 % Bella**

** Chapter 3 **

 

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings , etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

 

**~oOo~**

 

I woke the next morning to the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon. Since I knew my dad could not cook to save his life, I wondered where the yummy smells were coming from, and since it did smell so good and the fact that the smoke detectors weren't yelling downstairs, I figured he didn't do the cooking himself. So I wondered where he had gotten the yummy smelling food from.

 

I decided to get up and get dressed instead of taking a shower. Since today would be full of packing and stuff, I would rather shower at the end of what I knew was going to be a busy day.

 

After I got downstairs, I could see my dad sitting at the table, surrounded by a number of papers, but I couldn't see any food. So I decided to make my presence known.

 

“Dad, what’s all that?” I asked him softly, and he still jumped. I guess he was really into whatever he was reading.

 

Before he answered me, I noticed he also had my file that held my transcripts and the huge file that held my medical records.

 

“Oh, you startled me kiddo.” He said before looking towards me and asking, “What was it you said, kiddo?”

 

“I asked what all that was.” I repeated my question, while gesturing towards all the papers, before asking the question my stomach was begging me for.

 

“Before we get into that, where’s the yummy breakfast I smell, I'm begging?”

 

He chuckled and told me, “It’s on the counter in the kitchen. There's a container with your name on it, and a cup of coffee, just the way you like it.”

 

“OK, I’ll grab that, then we can talk about all the paperwork while I eat.” I told him while I headed into the kitchen.

 

I saw right away where he had my food, and he wasn't kidding about it having my name on it, when I reached for it, I was a little surprised at how warm it still was, so he must have not been back for long. I grabbed it, my coffee, and some silverware to eat it with, then I headed back into the dining room, and grabbed a seat near my dad, but out of the way of all his paper.

 

“So, what are all these?” I asked before digging into my food.

 

He grabbed a stack and started talking.

 

“This is all the paperwork from Spenser's. I got you enrolled this morning, and they gave me the information you’ll need, for when you get to Ipswich.” He told me before setting them down near me so I could look at then, after I was done eating.

 

He grabbed another paper and continued talking, “I was also able to pay the tuition, room and board, and supplies; such as: books, labs, etc, that the school supplies.” He finished and showed me the receipt from that.

 

When I noticed the total I about choked on my coffee, “Jesus Dad! Don’t you think that's a bit much?” I asked him while coughing.

 

“Huh?” He responded in a distracted tone, and I looked at him to see he was signing a bunch of papers.

 

“Um dad, what is all that for?” I asked him in confusion.

 

“Papers to open an account for you, and to transfer money into that account.” He answered still filling out the papers.

 

I snickered, “OK I give. What account are you talking about?”

 

He looked at me in surprise, “One that will be yours. You're going to need money to buy the school uniforms, you will also need money to buy a vehicle of some kind so you can get around until your car us shipped.”

 

I just looked at him for a minute, because I wasn't sure I heard him correctly, “Uniforms?” Was all I could think to ask.

 

He snickered, “Yeah Bells, you heard me, I said uniforms. Now, about your vehicle, I know you have your motorcycle license.” I twitched at that and just watched him.

 

“Yeah, Grandma Swan told me you wanted it, so she helped you get it.” He said, then he cleared his throat and went on, “I checked into if the license would transfer or if you would have to take another test, and I was told it would transfer.”

 

Then he got a more serious tone as he continued, “I won’t mind if you get a bike, but I want it to be a good one. Something like a Harley or a Ducati. Since they are better than the others.”

 

I had to laugh, because he sounded like a bike snob just then. He chuckled, then continued again,

 

“I’m serious, Bells, but my reason is they are better on gas and cheaper on insurance, than a car or truck would be.”

 

I wasn't sure how to respond, because I knew he was serious, and I always thought he would deny me the chance to own a bike. Before I could get too excited, I made myself ask; because I knew there was more,

 

“But?” I said with a smile.

 

He just smiled back, but I saw the relief in him.

 

“I want you to wear all the safety gear you can while riding.” He stopped, and I knew he thought I would fight him on this, but I wasn't going to.

 

“OK dad, that's not to bad, besides the safety gear doesn't have to look bad to work.” I let him know with a wink.

 

He relaxed further and smiled, then he went back to his papers.

 

I noticed some that looked more official and said Forks on them.

“Dad, what are the papers with the Forks name on them?”

 

He pulled them out, and showed them to me, “These are just the papers I needed to tell the mayor who my recommendation for the next Chief of Police is, and the forms I needed to get my retirement going. Since I’m closing in on 20 years I think its time, and since I had a few months worth of vacation time saved up I took it after putting Mark in charge. Since the mayor approved of my recommendation for Mark as the new Chief, and the papers are filed for my retirement, it will only take a few weeks for those to go through.”

 

“You’re going to look into that idea I had?” I asked him, with a smile on my face.

 

“I’m still thinking about that one, kiddo.” He told me.

 

I decided to change the subject for him, to let him know I wouldn't push.

 

“So do we know what classes I’ll be studying at Spenser's?”

 

He just chuckled and told me, “No, they want you to come in on Wednesday to go over that and to pick them yourself.”

 

“Wednesday?” I yelped, because it was Sunday now.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna have you fly out tomorrow. I already got you a hotel reservation in Ipswich, until you can move into the dorms. Which the Provost told me could happen as early as Wednesday and by Friday at the latest. I guess he has a girl in mind as your roommate, but he wanted to talk to her first. I guess she had a roommate that left suddenly and he wasn't sure if she would want to share again or not.” He said.

 

“Why have me go tomorrow then?” I asked him. I only asked because I was really excited, but it seemed a bit rushed for him.

 

“So you can get your uniforms, Bike, and the safety gear.” He told me, then looked at me and continued, “I also want you to look into a good Real Estate Agent, and tell them to find a house that is move in ready. I don’t care if its one of the old mansions I saw on the Ipswich Town Website. Also, I want everyone to have their own bathrooms attached to the bedroom of their choice.”

 

“OK, but a house that large will need a staff to help clean it and keep up the grounds.” I told him.

 

“I know, I think whoever gives you the name of the Real Estate Agent can help with that or even the Real Estate Agent would know who to contact. Also, I want you to wait on hiring, at least until I’m there, so I can do all the background checks.” He informed me before continuing, “What ever house you find, I want you to be sure that it calls to you in a way, that you know without doubt that it is Home.” He told me, and I knew that was his major concern.

 

“All right, I have my marching orders, but how am I to do all that if I start school on Wednesday?” I asked him

 

“You won’t be starting till the next Monday.” Was all he said.

 

“And when were you planning on coming out?” I continued with my questions.

 

“After I have an address to send everything to.” He just chuckled at me when he said that.

 

“Until then, I will be getting everything ready. I also need to find a good company that can move everything including your car.” He continued before I could say anything.

 

“All right.” Was all I said, then I stood to clear my dish away and to throw way my empty breakfast container.

 

My dad cleared his throat, and asked me, as I came back in, “Bells, you mind if I sign the truck and house over to the tribe?” showing me the titles.

 

“No, I don’t mind, but are you sure about the house?” I didn't understand how he could want to get rid of the house, he loved this house.

 

“Yeah Bells, it’s time for me to move on.” Was all he said but I knew when he meant.

 

He was telling me he was finally ready to let go of my mother and all the memories in this house. I just smiled softly at him and changed the subject.

 

“When is my flight tomorrow?”

 

“Well, the only one available this soon, is at 4 am from Port Angeles to Seattle, then Seattle to Boston.” He told me, but before I could respond, he continued, “You should have enough time to get a cab to the local bike dealership, to get your bike. Then get all the gear if they don’t have any.”

 

“Wow, that’s so early, but cool, so I’ll go pack enough cloths for a few days. Then I’ll buy whatever else I’ll need there. Is that all right?” I asked him

 

“Yeah Bells, I made sure your account will have enough to buy everything you’ll need, including anything you need for your dorm room, but also whatever else you might want or need to get.” He told me.

 

“Um, how will I get access to use the account?” I asked him, since he didn't tell me that part yet.

 

“You’ll go to the closest Bank listed on the papers. You’ll show them your ID, and social security card, and they’ll give you everything I asked them to.” He told me, as he was gathering the papers together.

 

“Oh good.” I said and relaxed, then I got up and headed to my room so I could pack.

 

**~oOo~**

 

When I got to my room I started up my computer to get it going, “That’s the first thing I’m replacing.” I muttered as I grabbed my bags that I knew would fit into a bikes storage area.

 

I set those on my bed, then started towards the bathroom to take a shower, so I could pack up my shower stuff. Then I stopped and decided not to, “I can just buy new stuff there.” I thought, and went and grabbed the bag I had stashed all the makeup I had collected for myself or someone bought for me over the last few months.

 

I set it on the bed, then headed to my dresser, to grab some underwear and bras.

 

It was as I was looking through everything, that I decided to get rid of all the plain stuff and keep all my nicer looking sets. I did keep a few sets that were all black for when, that time of the month came.

 

I grabbed all the stuff I was keeping and set it all on my bed. Then I headed towards my closet. Again, I decided to get rid of anything I considered too boring. I took all my skinny jeans and set those on the bed. I grabbed a few of my nicer long-sleeved tops, but decided to toss the boring looking ones.

 

As I got rid of all those, I noticed a few sexy looking vest tops, that I don’t remember buying. Then I noticed a note attached to the hanger of one. I grabbed it and opened it to read,

 

“ _My Dearest Friend,_

 

_By the time you read this, we will all be gone. I know Edward had planned on no one saying goodbye; because he claims its best to have a clean break, but I couldn't do that._

 

_I couldn't see much of your future, but I saw you wearing these in one, and you looked downright bad-ass and sexy as hell. So, I decided to get you as many as I could, in as many colors as they had._

 

_I also grabbed you a few leather skirts, pants, and some sexy female biker jackets. I know you will need them soon, and I want you to be safe but still fashionable. ;)_

 

_I tried to stop there, but I found some sexy as hell boots, I knew you would love. I know this is all a lot, but it’s mine and Jasper's way of saying we love you and good-bye. I can't see if it is good-bye forever or not, but I am hoping that it isn't. In case it is, I want you to know that you will always be my best friend and sister, and I will always love you. Jasper says that he says he will always feel the same way, and that you need to remember you will always be worth it. If you ever need to get in contact with me you just need to decide it is an emergency that you need me, and I will know to call you at what ever number you have. Maybe keep your old phone as an emergency phone just in case. ;)”_

 

_With all my love,_

_Alice Cullen”_

 

I had to sit after I was done reading the letter, but what was storming through me emotionally, wasn't anger or sadness, it was complete love, and appreciation.

 

Then I decided to get out everything she got me and I noticed it would fill up the rest of my bags, and I had to laugh; because I had a feeling she knew that already. “I love you, too Alice.” I decided to say out loud, knowing she would see.

 

I set aside a pair of my jeans, one of my nice long sleeve tops, and a pair of the low heeled boots Alice gave me.

 

“There that takes care of tomorrows outfit. Comfy enough to travel, but nice enough to shop in.” I thought, then I started folding and stuffing everything into my bags; which I then stuffed into my large ratty, old suitcase that way they would all stay together and I would be less likely to lose anything. I made sure it was my old suitcase, because when I got all the bags out I could throw it away without worry.

 

I set that near my door, to take downstairs, so it would be ready in the morning. I then grabbed a trash bag and started stuffing all the cloths I was discarding, into it. I thought I could set it aside and tell my dad to have it donated, then I grabbed another trash bag and stuffed it full of all my underclothes I was tossing and any garbage from around my room.

 

It was as I was walking around my room doing all this, that I tripped over a loose floor board. I caught myself on my bed before I could fall. Then I pried up the board and saw that there was a small box inside. I took it out and replaced the floor board. Then I opened the box, and saw it was all my pictures, Cd's, and gifts from the Cullen’s. I took it all out, and went through the pictures. I decided to keep the one of all the Cullen’s in a group shot and throw away the rest.

 

I kept the necklace from Rosalie, but tossed all the other gifts, including the airline tickets to Florida, and also the CD that Edward had made me. I put the pictures in my photo album, then put it into one of the bags in my suitcase. After that, there truly was no more room.

 

I grabbed some of the boxes my dad had set in here, and started packing everything else into them. When I was done, I noticed all that was left was my bed and my computer. Otherwise, my room was now very empty. I noticed it was almost lunch time, and decided to look some things up on-line about Ipswich and Boston, so I would have some idea what I could look forward to tomorrow.

 

I also decided to look at different bikes to see what I might want to get.

 

**~oOo~**

 

 

**A/N: Well, Bella’s all packed and ready to go. Now she’s researching bike’s to see what she wants. I have to wait till she tells me before I can show any pictures lol, but I will let you all know what she decided on.**

**I also wanted to say, I have no clue how this chapter got to be so long, but the characters would not leave me alone till I wrote it. Also, next chapter will be a bit of a time jump, but back to the morning when Charlie is explaining everything to Bella; the reason, well I will be heading over to Ipswich to see what Sarah thinks of getting a new roommate. Finished Word Count: 3223**

 

 

 

  



	5. Chapter 4

**100% Bella**

****

** Chapter 4 **

****

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings , etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**~oOo~**

 

**Same day, but over in** **Ipswich**

** Sarah's POV **

 

 

It's been a few months since the whole fiasco with Chase happened, and I for one am glad he is gone.  I'm not sure how gone, but for now I will take what I can get.  My only problem is the way things ended between Pogue and Kate, and its not so much that Kate left, it's the way she handled things with Pogue before leaving.  She did it in such a way that it ripped out his heart.  If it wasn't for the guys and me, I don't think Pogue would have even bothered coming back to school.  I just wish we could have our Pogue back, but I know that it will take time. 

 

I also didn't really want to believe the rumors I was hearing, especially since most of it came from Kira and Aaron.  I'm not even sure if I disbelieve what they were saying, but the main thing I wanted to avoid was Pogue finding out.  I think he's beginning to suspect something though because he is looking at me odd again, that or it's my constant twitching whenever I felt the eyes of Aaron and Kira, on me.

 

“Sarah, are you feeling all right?” Pogue outright asked me, and I kind of jumped, because that's the first time he's spoken directly to me in awhile.

 

I was just turning to look at him to answer, when I heard my name over the loudspeaker.       

 

“Can Sarah Wenham please come to the Provosts office. He would like to speak to you.”

 

Caleb just looked at me and said, “You want an escort?”

 

I was about to say no when I saw the way Aaron was watching me again, so I said, “Yeah along with the others. If that's not to much trouble.”

 

Caleb looked at the others, and they all nodded their heads yes, before standing up to walk with Caleb and I.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Caleb chuckled.

 

I just smiled, and stood to walk towards the office.  I was holding hands with Caleb, and carrying my tray to drop it off before heading out the doors.

 

When we got to the office doors, I opened them and walked in, and the guys just followed me in.

 

When she heard the door open, the receptionist Mary looked up, and seeing me and the guys said, “Sarah, you can go right in. Caleb and the rest of you gentlemen, may wait out here for her, while she's talking to the Provost.”

 

I walked to the Provosts door, and knocked to let him know I was coming in, then I started opening it, and when he looked at me he smiled and said,

 

“Come on in Sarah, and please close the door, then take a seat while we talk.”

 

I did as he said, and realized that since he was smiling so I realized that I must not be in trouble.  Which was a relief, especially since I couldn't think of any reason why I would be.

 

“Sarah,  I know it probably hasn't been easy since Ms. Tunney left, but how are things with you?” he started out.

 

“Things are alright, a little lonely at night, when I'm in my room and no one is there to talk too.” I told him, and didn't hold anything back since it was the truth anyway.

 

“Well, Sarah, that's partly why I called you here today.  You see I just got off the phone with a gentlemen that wanted to enroll his daughter into our school.  Since her transcripts are in order, and very good, if I am being honest.  I do not believe she will have any difficulties catching up on the current materials,  but I wanted to talk to you before I put her in of a room by herself or with someone I feel would be, a rather, poor example of a student.  You see, I thought of you, not only because, you no longer have a roommate, but also because you are a good student, were new here yourself last year, and are dating or are friends with some rather well behaved boys.” he told me, and then he smiled at the end, because we both know its not just the fact that the boys are good, or well behaved, but because of their families.

 

“Before I answer sir, would you mind if I ask a question?” I asked him, I didn't mind so much having a new roommate, especially if this girl is as smart as he was hinting at, but I wanted to make sure, what type of person she might be, before giving him my answer.

 

“No, Sarah, I don't mind.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you, sir.  May I ask if you have an idea of what type of person she is?” I asked.

 

He smiled, and I saw the look of pride in his eyes, and realized I must have done something right, but before I could think to much on it, he started talking again.

 

“I asked her father for his honest opinion on this same matter, and before you think, any father would say only good things, he is currently the Chief of Police were they live. I asked him to tell me as a police officer and not a father.  He laughed about it when I asked that, actually.” the Provost himself, chuckled.

 

“Anyways, he told me that she is kind of shy, until she knows the people she chooses to hang around, she is also very smart, as is evident with her grades, but it's more than that. I guess she is really smart, and has often been asked to test to see if her IQ is as high as her teachers suspected, but Isabella always declined saying that she didn't need to know her IQ, and that it was just another way to label someone.”  He finished then looked at me, I guess he noticed that I understood that she was going to be a good person to know, and from the sounds of things, she would fit in with me, but I had to ask, about something else that may come up with the guys.

 

“Sir, I have another question, how prominent her family is?” I asked him, then explained, “I only ask, because I don't want her to be overwhelmed by how the guys are treated, or for them to be treated differently by her, because of who they are.”  By the time I was finished, I saw a look of understanding on his face, and I began to wonder if he might suspect about the guys.

 

“That is a good question, Sarah, and I will tell you. I did a little research, and found out, Her family was one of the first families in Forks, Washington, back in the 1600, long before Washington itself was even a state.  They are a very well known family, and as far as other issues that may or may not arise.  Her father informed me that she is so good at keeping a persons confidence that the CIA would be jealous of her abilities to keep information secret. Mr. Swan informed me, that more often than not, she knows something, and no one knows she even knew unless they outright ask her if she knew their secret.  By that time, they had already told her anyway.” He told me, then he asked me something. “Does this answer any questions you may want answered?”

 

“Yes, sir, it does.” I smiled, and since I felt something for this Isabella already, I decided to go ahead and give him my answer. “Sir, I just want to let you know, that I will have no problem sharing a room with Isabella.  Do you know when she will be getting here?”

 

He just smiled, then answered, “She will be coming into Spensers' on Wednesday morning. I have an appointment set up with her for 10 am that morning, and I will be able to tell her she has a room with you.  Apparently, her father has her staying at the Garrison Inn over on Brown Square.  I know he said she would be getting into that area sometime Monday evening, because she is flying out early Monday morning to Boston, but she has things she needs to get before heading to the Inn.”  He let me know, then he started looking for something on his desk, and when he found it, he handed it to me.

 

“This is what she looks like.   Her father was kind enough to send that so we would know her by sight, when she comes in on Wednesday. I made a copy for myself and Mary out front, so I want you to have that for yourself and for the guys. Since I know they will want to know.” He winked when he said that.

 

I just chuckled, because he was correct, especially Reid, now that I thought of it. I looked down at the picture and gasped.

 

“She's pretty isn't she?” the Provost asked.

 

“No sir, she's gorgeous.  I think I'm going to recruit the guys to watch out for her with me. Do you know her schedule yet? I ask because I think it would best if she has all of her classes with at least one of the guys or me throughout the day.”  I said still staring at her picture.

 

He chuckled when he noticed, but didn't say anything, “No we will be setting up her schedule on Wednesday, if you want I can have you in here when we do so, since I imagine you know the guys' schedules or will by then?” He asked.

 

I snickered “Yes sir, I will know by then, and yes I would like to be here, I think she might be more comfortable that way, and it will give us time to get to know each other a little.” I told him, then I looked up at him, “Will that be all sir?”

 

“Yes Sarah, that is all. Go have a good day for whats left of it.” He said with a soft smile.

 

I nodded my thanks, stood up, tucked the picture into my pocket for now, then with a smile at the Provost, I headed to his door to leave.

 

**~oOo~**

 

As soon as the guys saw me they jumped up from their seats, and they all looked slightly worried.

 

“Whats the matter, guys?” I asked, since I didn't realize how long I had been in there, I thought something must have happened.

 

“Is everything okay with you?” Caleb was the first to ask me, before he grabbed me in a hug.

 

“Everything is fine with me, but if there's nothing wrong with you guys, why the long faces?” I tilted my head back to see Caleb's face.

 

He just looked at me before giving me a kiss on my forehead, and then he answered, “You were in there for quite awhile, so the guys and I got kind of worried.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were talking that long.” I told him, then I stepped back and took his hand, and headed towards the door towards the hallway.

 

“Is there somewhere we can all go that will be a bit more relaxed and private? I have something to tell you all.”

 

“We can head to my house.” Caleb said.

 

Which made sense, and we would normally already be there, but the guys had to come in today for a special practice meeting. I'm just glad to cafeteria was able to feed us since we normally aren't here on Sundays.

 

“That sounds good.” I smiled at him.

 

“So, what is it we need to talk about?” Tyler asked me, and he still sounded slightly worried.

 

“Something good, at least it is in my opinion.” I answered then gave him a wink to tease him a little.

 

“Your gonna make us wait aren't you?” Reid asked, and he even sounded frustrated already, so I knew the suspense would kill them, and be fun for me.

 

“Well yes, Reid I am, its not that often I know something like this before you guys, so I am going to have fun with it while I can.” I told him with a laugh.

 

They all just groaned, but Caleb gave a small squeeze to my hand. Letting me know he was alright with it.

 

“Can't you give us even a little hint?” Pogue surprised me by asking, and I looked at him, before giving him a smile, then I winked at him before saying.

 

“Hmm, a small hint. Well the situation is rather cool. There's your hint.” was all I gave them before jumping into Caleb's car, and shutting the door.

 

“Now, that is just cruel.” Reid complained, but I saw a small smile on Pogue's face so it was worth it.

 

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Up next is Sarah and the guys at Caleb's. I wonder how everyone is going to react. ;) Finished Word Count: 2344**

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**100% Bella**

****

** Chapter 5 **

 

**~oOo~**

****

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings , etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

 

**~oOo~**

****

 

It was before we got to Caleb's that I decided to give him a little more, that way he could help me keep the others in check, but also not upset anyone to much.  I have this odd feeling that everything will work out fine, but better safe than sorry.

 

“Caleb, before we get to your house, I would like to tell you a little of what the Provost and I spoke of.  I want you to know some of it before the guys, that way I can have your help keeping them in check, but also so they don't get upset,  especially Pogue.” 

 

I guess I came across as more worried, because Caleb looked at me real quick, before turning back towards to road.

 

“Sarah, I thought you said there was nothing wrong?”

 

“There isn't, at least not from my point of view.  I just don't know how Pogue will take it is all.  You see, the Provost called me in to his office, to see how I would feel about a new roommate, and after asking some questions about her, I'm actually kind of excited to meet her.  From how the Provost talked about her, she sounds a little like a female version of Tyler.  He said she's shy around new people, but is more outgoing when she gets to know, those she chooses as her friends.  He said she is also really, really smart, but doesn't put on airs because of it.”  I explained a little.

 

“How smart are we talking? I mean for you to say really, really smart like that.” He asked me, but I noticed he also had his thinking face on.

 

“Her teachers were always trying to get her IQ tested, but she declined every time, because she felt, to test someones IQ is just another way to label them.”  I told him, and I still liked the sounds of that, because it sounds like she is very down to earth, and doesn't care about how smart she is.

 

“Wow, I've never heard about someone doing that.  She must be a very down to earth person, to respond that way.”  Was all he said.

 

“That's what I was just thinking, and it makes me want to meet her even more.  My other worry is, the Provost gave me a picture of her, and she is so pretty, but has the look of someone who, either doesn't care about her looks, or she is completely unaware of them.  I don't know which yet, but I could see certain guys at school causing her problems.  So I asked the Provost if we could make sure she has all her classes with all of us or more than one of us throughout the day.” I could hear the worry about this in my voice.  I realized then, that I wasn't worried at all about her being around my Caleb, but I felt like she will be a sister to me, and I don't want her to be hurt.

 

Before Caleb could respond, we were pulling up to his house.

 

“Caleb, please don't mention that I have a picture, before we tell them about her.  I want them to know what she's like as a person before they see what she looks like.” I asked him, and he nodded at me before getting out of the car.

 

We all trudged into the house, and followed Caleb, into what I knew was the living room.  I didn't see his mother, so I assumed she was either out, or somewhere else within the house.

 

“So are you going to tell us this oh so special news now?” Reid asked, but he sounded more sarcastic than interested. 

 

I knew it was because he actually didn't want to show his interest though, so I didn't take it personally.

 

“Well I will, after everyone has gotten comfortable, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” I said then stuck my tongue at him, and for once he looked shocked so I had to laugh at that.

 

“Funny, Sarah, but what is this news?”  He shot back, but since he was relaxing into his seat I knew he more prepared to listen now.

 

“Well the Provost wanted to know how I was, and if I would mind having a new roommate.  Then he told me a little about her, so I would be able to make an informed choice.  After hearing what he had to say, and after answering some of my questions, I told him I was actually looking forward to it.”  I told them straight out, but I was watching Pogue. 

 

He didn't react quite the way I thought he would. He kind of just sat there, before saying anything.

 

“I think you having a new roommate, would be a good thing.”

 

I just looked at him in shock, before looking toward Caleb; because now I was kind of confused at why he reacted like it didn't matter.

 

Caleb chuckled at the look on my face, before he answered my unasked questions.

 

“Aaron kind of spilled the beans.” Was all he said, and it did nothing to clear up the confusion, in fact it made things worse.

 

“Huh?”  I asked, while tilting my head, because if Aaron did in fact spill the beans, then I would think Pogue would be a bit more upset than this.

 

They all chuckled at me this time, but Pogue was the one to say something.

 

“Aaron was talking to one of his friends in the locker room after practice, but he was unaware that we were in there.  We heard him say something about Kate not only being a big flirt but how she supposedly slept with him, and a lot of other guys; including Chase since the time she moved here.”  Once he was done talking, I could see some anger about it, but since I was unclear about if he believed them or not, I flat out asked.

 

“Do you believe them?”  I watched him after asking that.

 

“Yes I do, and it wasn't all the surprising actually.  I mean she would flirt with guys all the time, while we were together, so what would stop her from sleeping with them.” was his response.

 

That's when I started to get angry, but not at him.

 

“Well, for one thing, I can't see the point of sleeping around behind your back, when she had you in the first place.  I mean, I asked her about her flirting, and all she told me, is that she did it to keep you interested, but it sounds more like she was playing games.  And that is what I don't understand about all this.  I mean she had you, why on earth would she want anyone else.”  By the end of that I was pacing around and yelling.  After I said all that, I continued to pace and mutter under my breath, about what an ungrateful bitch Kate is.

 

“Uh Sarah?” Caleb sounded so hesitant when he called my name, I immediately looked at him, and noticed they were all looking at me in shock.

 

“Yes?”  I asked him, sounding completely calm again.

 

“It's Pogue she did this too, so why are you acting so upset?” Reid asked, blunt as ever.

 

“Well, he's my friend, wouldn't you be more upset, if I acted like I don't care?” I kind of snarled near the end, and had to take a deep breath, before I continued.

 

“Sorry, Reid. What I meant was, I feel like Pogue is my brother, which makes him family to me, and I don't like it when my family is hurt.”  I let them all know, and Pogue looked startled. 

 

I also noticed that Caleb was wearing a big smile, since he knew why I'm so protective of family.  I also noticed that there was some relief in there also, which is what I addressed.

 

“Were you guys afraid I wanted Pogue or something, and that's why I was acting this way?” I could see were that thought came from, but I wanted to know anyway.

 

“Kind of.”  Caleb answered me. 

 

I just laughed, and went and sat on his lap, so I could reassure him that I belonged to him.

 

“No silly, I don't think of him that way.”

 

Even Pogue had a look of relief on his face at that.

 

“Now about this new roommate of yours?”  Reid changed the subject.

 

“Yeah, we did get kind of sidetracked didn't we?  My new roommates name is Isabella.  I didn't get her last name, but I did ask about her character, and how she would react to how you guys are treated.  I asked because I remember when I first met you guys, Kate seemed more interested in the fact your families are so influential in the town, rather than you as people.  So I didn't want a repeat.” I told them. 

 

They all nodded at that, and I noticed that Pogue actually had a look of realization on his face, followed by relief and acceptance.  I would ask later, for now I wanted to continue telling them about her.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: next chapter will be Sarah telling the guys more about Bella.  Wonder how they will all react. Finished Word Count: 1500.**

 


	7. Chapter 6

**100% Bella**

****

** Chapter 6 **

****

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**~oOo~**

**Still Sarah’s POV**

 

It was kind of funny to see how attentive the guys were all being, usually you couldn't get them to pay attention this easily. I had to chuckle to myself about that, because they all looked like eager little kids waiting to hear that they could eat their ice cream before dinner.

 

“Whats so funny, Sarah?” Caleb's voice distracted me from my thoughts, and I realized when I replayed his question in my mind, my chuckle hadn't been as quiet as I had thought.

 

“Nothing really, I was just thinking that you guys looked like little kids eagerly waiting to hear that you could have ice cream before dinner, is all.” I chuckled when I said that, then I really laughed when I saw the looks on their faces.

 

“We do not.” Tyler said, but he sounded really insulted.

 

“You mean, if I hadn't of mentioned I'm getting a new roommate, you would have really listened just as eagerly?” I asked them flat out, then I saw the look of realization on Pogue and Caleb's faces, and then they started laughing also.

 

“She's right, Ty, you and Reid do tend to not listen this eagerly.” Caleb said while snickering.

 

Tyler and Reid looked at each other then, I guess they realized how we meant it, because they too started laughing.

 

“Alright, you got us, but we are interested in this new girl. I mean come on, you have to admit, if she has you this excited about it, Sarah, that she is worth listening about.” Reid said.

 

“Yeah, you got me there.” I let them have that one, and then went on to tell them about her. “Now, onto what everyone wishes to hear about. Her name is Isabella, and no I don't know her last name, but I will learn it on Wednesday. According to the Provost, her dad said she is really shy, but becomes less so around those she considers her friends. She is also really really smart, but doesn't act like she's better than everyone else about it; and when I say she's really smart, I mean it. She's had a few teachers in the past try to get her to get her IQ tested, but she declined, saying that it was just another way to label someone, and that she didn't want to know.” 

 

I noticed that they all looked really impressed about that, so I just continued,  “I also asked the Provost about how connected her family was where she lives. I found out, that not only is her father the current Chief of Police, but their family was actually one of the first families in their town, called Forks, Washington. They settled there back in the 1600's and are considered one of the founding families; since they were there long before Washington was even a state. So you guys don't have to worry about her acting funny about your families being so connected, and from the sounds of things, it wouldn't have mattered to her; even if her family wasn't so prominent there. “

 

After I was finished, I kept quiet, but watched the guys all think about what I had said.

 

Caleb was the first to break the silence, “Your right, she does sound like female version of Tyler.”

 

Tyler’s head jerked up when he heard that, “What’s that suppose to mean?” I don’t think he knew if he wanted to be insulted or angry, so went with both.

 

“What that means, Tyler, is that she is quiet, unless she's around her friends. She's also smart, but doesn't flaunt it, and she comes from a well respected family. Now tell me, who does that sound like?” I asked with a smile, and I noticed he calmed instantly when he realized it was a compliment and not anything else.

 

“She's right, Ty, she sounds like a version of you.” Reid said with a snicker, then a flash of mischief went through his eyes, and he spoke again, “She does sound like him, but is she as good looking?”

 

“Hey!” Tyler yelped

 

We all laughed, but no one but Caleb and I knew that I had a picture of her, which made it funnier for me.

 

“Well, Reid, we won’t know that till we see what she looks like, and we won’t know that till Wednesday.” Pogue said.

 

“Normally you'd be correct, Pogue, but the Provost got a picture from her dad. Well to be honest, her dad sent him the photo, so they would know what she looks like when she comes in on Wednesday morning. He then made a copy of it and gave it to me.” I said with no infliction in my voice, but I was waiting to see who would crack first.

 

I could tell they were all interesting, but I wanted to know who was the most interested. I didn't have to wait long, and again I was surprised that it was Pogue, who said anything.

 

“May we see it?” was all he said, when he asked.

 

“OK, I'm confused, I figured you wouldn't care right now. So tell me what's going on?” I bluntly asked.

 

He just looked at me for a bit, then I guess he decided not to hold back, and that surprised me.

 

“Yes, I was hurt when Kate left, but not only was it quite some time ago; I also talked to my mother. After talking to my mom about it, I have to agree with what my mom said. You see, my mom thinks that if Kate and I were meant to be, she would have stayed here after the whole Chase thing, but she didn't. Then you said something that made a lot of sense to me. You said, she seemed more interested in who my family was, and not who I am. My mom said something similar but at the time I didn't understand. So while I'm still a little hurt by it all, I don't want it to get in the way. I mean, if I meet a girl that is meant to be mine, I don't want to be in such a bad place that it prevents me from noticing.” He gave me a soft smile when he said that.

 

“OK, that helps me knowing that, I guess I'm the one that's still pissed about it all. I'll try to let it all go, but if she ever shows her face here again. She will come to regret it, and that's all I'm gonna say on the subject.” I winked at him when I said that.

 

Then I reached into my back pocket, and got the picture of Isabella. I handed it to Pogue, since he was the one to ask about it originally. He took it from me, and then looked at it. We all waited for him to say something, but he seemed to have frozen. Why, I wasn't sure, but Caleb was the one to say something.

 

“What is it Pogue?”

 

“She’s gorgeous!” Pogue said, but he said it so softly, I wasn't sure he was talking to us or himself.

 

“Yes, she is, isn't she?” I said with a chuckle. Pogue shot me a questioning look at the way I said it.

 

“I couldn't stop looking at it either.” I explained, then I continued, “But I don’t think it was for the reason you have is it?”

 

“What was your reason?” Was his question.

 

“I also think she's gorgeous, but I'm certain that, let's say, certain gentlemen at school, will be the ones causing me concern over it. That's why I asked the Provost if it would possible to make sure she has classes with a few of us throughout the day. That way she not only has someone she knows with her, but also someone that can protect her from them.”

 

“Yeah, I can see where your coming from with that, but your right, my reason was different.” He said with a smirk. Then he went back to staring at the photo.

 

“Hmm.” Caleb said, but it was almost to himself and I knew he realized something, but before I could ask, he started talking, “You going to share?”

 

Pogue's head snapped towards Caleb, and Caleb and I were the only one's who could see his eyes had gone solid black. Then he snarled an answer at Caleb, “No I'm not.”

 

“Ahh come on man. Reid and I want to see her picture too.” Tyler said, and I almost laughed when Pogue realized that was what Caleb meant, but it gave me an idea.

 

“Hmm.” and this time it came from me, because I realized that this is what Caleb was noticing, but I didn't plan on saying anything.

 

No, I'd wait and see if things would go that way, or if I would have to step in and guide them together.

 

Pogue, in the mean time, reluctantly handed the picture to Tyler. When they both saw it, they both, whistled.

 

“Man you weren't kidding, this girl is gonna need a bodyguard.” Was Tyler's response.

 

“I'll guard her body.” Reid smarted off, but I knew he was teasing. Well at least I was hoping he was.

 

“Reid I hope your kidding.” I said to him, and he looked at me, before looking towards Pogue out the corner of his eyes.

 

“I might be, and I might not be.” Was all he said, and I knew he had seen how Pogue was acting also. I think the only one who hadn't figured it out was Pogue; because I saw him clenching his fists.

 

“May I see the photo now?” Came Caleb's dry sounding voice.

 

Tyler handed it to him without saying a word.

 

Caleb went completely still under me, and I looked at him, wondering why.

 

“Caleb?” I decided to ask.

 

“Her necklace. I can swear I've seen it before.” Was all he said.

 

“Do you remember where?” I asked him, because it looked like a really old necklace, and not one that I've ever seen.

 

He was quiet for a minute, and I knew he was trying to remember, so I stayed quiet to let him think. Then he jumped, and shot me a look. I couldn't quite say what the look said, but it looked to me like shock.

 

“Yeah, I remember. It was in the Book.” Was his response.

 

Everyone froze at that, because there was only one book he could have been talking about.

 

“Do you remember what it said, or will you be going to see it?” Was all I asked.

 

“I think we need to go see it.” He said, and he sounded kind of excited, but before I could say anything, he stood up.

 

I guess we were going now, so I grabbed a book out of my bag, since I knew I wasn't allowed in there. I wasn't upset at all, but I hoped they wouldn't take to long. I wanted to know, too.

 

**1 hour later…**

I was in the car waiting for the guys, and reading my book to pass the time; when all of a sudden I heard a lot of yelling and running feet. I looked up in surprise, because the guys were running towards me, and they all had smiles on their faces.

 

I got out of the car, and waited till they got to me. As soon as they were close enough I asked, “What did it say? Why are you guys so happy?” I yelped after I asked that last one, because Caleb had grabbed me in a sudden hug, and was spinning me in a circle.

 

“Uh, Caleb, not that I'm not happy that you are hugging me, but I'm starting to feel a little sick from the spinning.” I yelped out, and he mumbled out “Sorry” as he was setting me down.

 

“Good, now can someone please tell me what happened?” Was my only response, but now I was holding onto Caleb because my head was still spinning.

 

They all chuckled, then Caleb started talking, “We found out why that necklace looked familiar. It turns out that the necklace is meant to only be worn, by someone called “The Center”. You see the center, is someone who is very important in our lives. They are the ones that make it possible for us to safely use our powers, without losing years from our lives.” He explained to me, but before I could say anything, Tyler scoffed, “There's a little bit more to it than just that, but Caleb is right. He just left out the prophecy.”

 

“What prophecy?” I asked

 

“The prophecy that says that this person is the one who will be friends with three of us, and soul mate for one of us. She is called our salvation, and yes she will heal our powers so we can use them; like Caleb said. The thing is, she has to willingly become attached to us, as friend or soul mate, in order for it to work.” It was Reid that explained a little more.

 

“Let me see if I can understand this. Isabella, is not only this Salvation person to you guys, but also a female who can use?” I asked, but on the inside I was kind of feeling some dread.

 

Caleb must have seen something on my face, because he said, “Guys, can you give us a minute?”

 

They didn't say anything, but gave us some privacy.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, Sarah.” Was what he said, and then he hugged me to him and continued, “I already have my soul mate.” This he whispered in my ear, right before kissing me.

 

As he kissed me, my fears melted away, and my thoughts cleared a little. Enough for me to realize, Isabella is meant for Pogue. As I realized that, I started to kiss Caleb back with all the love I felt for him; because I realized he was right. We are soul mates.

 

Now I can't wait to meet Isabella, and I couldn't wait to see if I was right. I think I'm going to convince the guys to go to the Inn to run into her before Wednesday.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: Next chapter will have some of a time jump. We will be heading back to Bella, but I think she will be on her flight to Boston, when we get to her. At least, that's what she wants me to do.;)**

** Finished Word Count: 2473 **

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

**100% Bella**

** Chapter 7 **

****

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**~oOo~**

****

**On the plane with Bella….**

**Bella’s POV**

I had been napping for awhile when the flight attendant came to ask me if I needed anything to eat or drink. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was going on 10 am now. So, I felt my stomach growling and looked at her and said,

 

“Yes, I would like a ginger ale if you have any, and what is being offered to eat?”

She smiled at me, and answered my question, “Yes we do have some ginger ale, and to eat there is: Eggs Benedict, Almond Crusted French Toast with Fresh Berries, and Ham and Gruyere Waffle Tartines. To drink we offer: 2% Milk, Soy Milk, Almond Milk, Orange Juice, and a few special coffees.”

 

I was a little overwhelmed with all the choices, and I had to think so I kind of laughed and asked, “Wow, so much to chose from. First, what kinds of special coffees?”

 

She smiled and offered, “We offer, Mocha Latte, Carmel Cappuccino, and my favorite, a White Chocolate Latte.”

 

I almost made yummy noises when I heard that last one, “Ok, I think I have my choices narrowed down,” I chuckled, then continued, “I’ll take the Ham and Gruyere Waffle Tartines, some Orange Juice, and if I can one of the White Chocolate Latte’s.”

 

She smiled, and said “Yes you can have both those drink choices. Let me go get the other meal choices from you fellow first class neighbors, then I will bring it right to you.” She finished writing down my choices, seat number, and then she smiled at me again and headed for the other passengers in first class.

 

It was only 15 minutes later, but to my stomach that felt like forever, when she came back and had a tray with my breakfast choices on it.

 

“Oh, that smells amazing.” I said as she set it down in front of me, she just chuckled and continued making her way to hand out the food for the others.

 

I looked down at all my food, and almost started drooling it looked and smelled so yummy. Instead I grabbed my fork and started eating, and boy was it hard to keep in the moans from how yummy it actually was. I was so into my food, I was unaware of being watched, because I actually wasn't able to keep the yummy sounds quiet. I never knew that they were getting a kick out of it, and that a few people had copied my choices.  After I was done, I sat back and was taking sips of my coffee, and I noticed the others around me were chuckling and shooting me little looks.

 

I blushed deep red, but didn’t let that stop me, I chuckled too, before stating “I guess I enjoyed that a little to loudly?”

 

An older looking couple, that was sitting across from me were the only ones to answer, “I think we can speak for everyone, that it is good to hear someone so young enjoying their food like that.” the wife winked at me, “Now days, girls your age, are so worried about their weight, and looks, that they practically starve themselves, so it’s a nice change to see.”

 

I just chuckled, “I have never been one to worry about my weight, I've always been blessed with a great metabolism, so I have never had to worry. Then again, I have also, always, enjoyed food, so I have never held back when eating. I mean I naturally only eat when I need to, and all to often, forget to eat when I get busy, but I have never over indulged when it comes to food.”

 

They were both smiling by the time I finished, “You are a rare one indeed.” came from her husband.

 

I just shoot him a quizzical look because I didn’t really know what he meant, and when he saw that he chuckled.

 

His wife, decided to introduce themselves, “My dear, our names are Esther and Nathan McCleary.”

 

I smiled, and answered in kind, “It’s great to meet you, my name is Isabella Swan.”

 

They looked a little shocked, and before I could think why they smiled, and said “The name truly suits you in and out doesn’t it dear?”

 

I just chuckled, and stated, “I have heard that often over the years, but am still unsure what people mean when they say it. Thank you though, because I know a compliment when I hear one, even if I'm unsure what they are complimenting.” I winked at them this time, before drinking the rest of my coffee. I almost sobbed when I noticed it was all gone, and my luck was going strong when the flight attendant walked passed and noticed.

 

She leaned over to whisper at me, “I can get you another if you’d like?”

 

I smiled really big at her, and said “Yes please, and the recipe if you can. I would love the chance to make this at home, when I get the chance.”

 

She chuckled, and said. “We do offer the recipe, to those that ask nicely.” She winked at me before taking away my empty cups and tray.

 

When she came back she had my coffee in her hands, and a note card that looked big enough to hold the recipe. “Here you go, sweetie.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

** White Chocolate Latte Recipe* **

**Ingredients**

                                                                                                    1 1/2 cups milk                                     

                                                                                                    1 tablespoon heavy cream

                                                                                                    1/8 teaspoon vanilla extract                  

                                                                                                    1 tablespoon white sugar

                                                                                                    1/2 cup brewed espresso                      

                                                                                                    1/4 cup white chocolate chips, chopped

 

**Directions**

Combine the milk and cream in a saucepan, and whisk over high heat until hot and frothy. Remove from heat and stir in the vanilla and sugar. Whisk together hot espresso and white chocolate chips in a mug until smooth. If you are making two, pour half into another mug. Top with the frothy hot milk and stir to blend in the flavoring.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Thank you.” I said, before setting my coffee down, cause it was to hot to drink, and I put the recipe into my carry on, so I would lose it.  When I noticed my coffee had a pretty spill proof lid on I decided to go to the bathroom real quick.  When I got back I noticed the McCleary's were watching my drink for me.

 

“Hello, dear, we watched you drink for you, so no one would steal it for one, but also to make sure it stayed safe.” Esther winked at me when she said that.

 

“Thank you, I didn't think of that.” I told her, and I didn't, my dads always mentioned, that when I was old enough to go to the bars, I would need to watch my drinks, but never that I needed to anywhere else. It sounded like a good idea though, so I would start doing so from now on to be safe.

 

I sat down, and was once again enjoying my drink, when Esther asked me, “So dear, are you heading home to Boston or just visiting?”

 

I looked towards her, and answered, “I’m actually heading to my new home in Ipswitch, just outside of Boston. My dad, just retired from the Police Force, and wanted to move to a new town for a fresh start. He chose Ipswitch because they have a good private school for me to finish out my Senior year, before I head to college, and Ipswitch is a place that our ancestors use to live near.” I decided not to tell them anymore than that, because for one, they didn’t need to know to much, and another it was relatively true about my ancestors.

 

They both smiled, and said “That is so good of you dear, to move with your father like this, even though you are old enough not to have to.”

 

I smiled at them, “I grew up living with my mother, and only got to visit with my father during the summers, so getting the chance to live with him longer, is something that I didn’t want to miss.”

 

We talked for a little longer, before I thought to ask the flight attendant how much longer the flight would be. I was told that we would be getting into Boston at noon, which was nice to hear since it was now 11:30 am.  So I headed to the restroom again, only this time, I decided to spruce a little so I didn't look like I was sitting still for so long.  I noticed that my hair was looking a little messy so I got out my travel brush and started brushing it. That's when I noticed it looked a little longer than I remember it being, it now reached past my butt. 

 

“Hmm, it must have grown out a little since I Ascended. I wonder if it's due to my magic or if it is suppose to be this long?”  I wondered to myself. I also noticed that it was very shiny and healthy looking, so I decided to just leave it this length. 

 

Once I was done, I headed back to my seat, because I knew we would be landing soon.

 

It wasn’t even 2 minutes later, and the seat belt sign came on. Then the pilot told us that we were coming into Boston and that it was now in the 50's outside. “Wow, its colder here than it is in Forks. Good thing I have money to buy a winter coat.” I thought to myself. I was also thinking it was a good thing that the leather jacket that Alice got me had lining, or I would freeze on the bike I decided to get.

 

After we were done being taxied in I was able to get my carry on down, and we were allowed to disembark. “Wow, I might have to fly first class again.” I thought to myself, when I noticed that first class was allowed to leave first. I headed straight for the luggage return, to wait for my luggage.

 

I didn't have to wait to long, thank goodness, before the machines started spitting out our flights luggage. I grabbed my suitcase as soon as I spotted it, and I was glad that it had wheels since it wasn't exactly light. I headed towards to excite I needed, to find a taxi.  I got outside, and saw a line of taxis waiting. So I got the closest one, and saw that the driver was a female.  I let out a silent sigh of relief, and directed her to the address I wanted.  She looked at me in the rearview, and said “You are aware that its a bike dealership?”

 

I chuckled, and let her know, “Yes I am. Thanks for asking though.”  She smiled a quick smile and headed out.  I sat back and looked around at the scenery that surrounded me.  It like a good place, and it sure was beautiful. I also noticed that while it was a little chilly out, it was also sunny.  So I asked my driver. “Is it normally sunny, or is this a rare thing?”  She looked a little shocked before asking, “Let me guess, you come from somewhere on the west coast, that sees more clouds than sun?”

 

I had to chuckle at how accurate her guess was, but answered her, “Yeah, I am moving here from a place called Forks, Washington. It’s normally cloudy and raining, so we hardly ever got the sun.”

 

“Then your in for a treat here. It does rain often, but its more in the fall and winter months that it does, and that's only before the snows start.” She winked at me from the rearview, and continued driving.

 

I just chuckled in response, and enjoyed the ride.

 

Once we got to the dealership, she got out to help me with my luggage, and was the one who noticed one of the sales men heading towards us.

 

“Hey Tony, this little lady, wants to get a bike, so I want you to take good care of her, and don't try to sell her no piece of crap bike. Let her decide what she wants.”

 

“So they must know each other.” I thought, then decided to jump in. “I already know what I want.” I snickered when they looked at me in doubt. So I set out to prove them wrong.

 

“Yeah, I’m looking to get the Ducati 1299 Panigale S, and I know it only comes in the red, but is there a way to get it done up in black, with a design?”

 

They both looked a little shocked, when they realized I had done my homework. Again I just chuckled, “Told you I knew what I wanted.”

 

They both laughed, then my driver said, “Well Tony, I guess I can go now that you are in good hands.” She winked at me as she said that, and I laughed. I then handed her my fair with a big tip. It only made sense to since she tried to take good care of me.

 

“Well, it was nice driving for you today. Hope you enjoy living here.” Was all she said, then she got into the taxi, and drove off.

 

I turned to Tony and said, “So, about that bike?” I smiled.

 

He just laughed and grabbed my suitcase and headed inside. When we got to his desk, and grabbed his phone and called somebody.

 

“Yeah can you send up Craig? Yeah I have a very discerning customer, and want to make them very happy.” Was all he said then he hung up, and turned to me, and smiled.

 

“Crag’s our top painter and detailer, if he can’t help you get what your looking for then it honestly can’t be done. In the mean time, I’ll pull up our list of bikes to see how many we got.”

 

I smiled and said, “That would be great, and I wouldn’t mind getting it decked out in all its finest, but I’ll wait so Craig can perhaps guide what will look awesome with the detail work.”

 

Tony just smiled at that and continued looking on his computer.

 

I had just finished drawing up the design I wanted when a guy, I was guessing was Craig, walked up to Tony’s desk.

 

“I was told you needed my expertise?” He said to Tony, who just smiled and said, “Yeah, Bella, here is looking to get the 1299 Panigale S, but since it only comes in Red, she was wondering if we could get it done up in black, and put a design on it.”

 

Craig looked at me, and asked, “You have an idea for a design?”

 

“Yeah.” I showed him what I had drawn, and saw his eyes light up, “This is the design I want done on it. Would it be possible, and how long would it take? I ask because I need to also go get a Blue tooth helmet that will sync with the bikes system, and some Gloves. I also still have to run to the bank, but I saw the one I need right across the street. I'm only mentioning this because I came here straight from the airport, with my luggage, and don't have a car on stand by, to take me to my hotel in Ipswitch.”

 

When I finished, they both just looked at me for a bit, before responding. “Well we can get the paperwork going, while you run to the bank, but you'd have to make the payment when you get back, before we can start painting her up.” came from Tony.

 

I smiled, and pulled out the credit card Phil gave me awhile back, and said, “I can pay for everything now, and then go do what I need to at the bank, while the bikes getting worked on.” I winked at them after I said all that.

 

Tony laughed, and said, “Good, and we have a good selection of Helmets in our shop area. We also carry gloves and other gear you might need.”

 

“I just need the helmet, and gloves. I got everything else in my bags.” I saw the quick look they gave my suitcase, but they looked a little confused.

 

I smiled, and told them, “I got all my stuff into some bags, then put them all in this old suitcase for my flight, so I wouldn't lose any of them. I also used this old suitcase, so I could just toss it, once I had everything in the bikes storage.” They both looked relieved after I had explained, and I wondered if they had been worried I might be a little nuts, but I dismissed it, so I could ask something else.

 

“How long do you think it will take for the painting and design work?” I asked Craig.

 

He smiled at me and then answered with, “It will take a few hours, I just have to paint the body, cure it, then do the design, cure that, then do a couple of clear coats, then cure the whole thing for the last time. After all that I would just need to put it all back on the body, get your accessories put on, and you'll be good to go.”  I looked at my watch and asked, “Its 1pm now, so say about 6?” I asked

 

“More like 5. I just need to know which one I’m grabbing.” He turned to Tony with that.

 

Tony asked me a few questions, and I thought to ask, “Is there an option to add a navigation system, or is that already on there?”

 

Tony looked up what he had, and I guess found what he was looking for, then he answered me, “Found one that has it on there, it’s fully loaded, and has everything that would go with the black paint job, so would that be alright?”

 

“Sounds good to me, lets go ahead and get the paperwork going, so I can pay for my new Baby, and Craig can go make her pretty.” I winked at them as I said that, and they both just chuckled in response.

 

Craig asked Tony for the bike info, and headed out of the office to go grab the one I was getting, all he said was, “Just give me the go ahead and I’ll get her started.”

 

Tony just said, “Sure thing, Craig.” in response. Then he started handing me papers to fill out, when I saw it was for financing, I told him, “Don't need this Tony, I can pay outright for the Bike, then for the paint job, design, helmet, and gloves, when I come to get her.” Tony looked shocked, but just turned and grabbed up the info we needed so I can pay outright.

 

He looked at me, and said, “Let me go run this card for you, then I'll be back and we'll get the paperwork knocked out.” I just nodded, I knew he needed to make sure the card had the funds so I just relaxed back into my seat while I waited.

 

He came back looking a little overwhelmed, and I guess he found out how much money the card had on it. I just chuckled at that, and told him, when he looked at me.

 

“I did say, I didn’t need to finance.” I just winked at him to let him know I was teasing him, and I got a chuckle in response.

 

“I never knew a card to have so much on it, so I got a little spooked when I knew you were carrying this on you.” Then a look of worry shot across his face. “You have a way to protect all this right?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. My dad made sure of that. He's a recently retired Police Chief, from where I use to live. So he knows what I’m allowed here.” That was all I was gonna tell him. He more than likely thought I was talking guns, and knives. I did have all that, but I also had my powers. I just didn’t want Tony to think I was without protection.  I noticed he relaxed a great deal after I told him that, and I appreciated it. So, I was trying to decide on a way to say thank you.  “I’ll think of something, after the bank.” I thought to myself, and started signing the papers Tony was putting in front of me.

 

I couldn’t wait to go to the bank, so I could get that taken care of, and I could come back and get my baby. I was excited to see what she would look like when done.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: So Bella had made it to Boston, and is now signing for her bike. Next up she will be heading to the bank, and she’s gonna be in for a shock when she gets there. For now, she’s urging me to hurry and write the next chapter because she wants to ride her new baby, and get to Ipswitch. Where she will have another surprise in store for her.  For now, enjoy this chapter, and leave me some nice reviews;)**

** Finished Word Count: 3676**

 

*** Recipe was found at:<http://allrecipes.com/recipe/137332/abbeys-white-chocolate-latte/>**

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

**100% Bella**

**Chapter 8**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings , etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**~oOo~**

** Bella’s POV **

****

After I got all the paperwork filled out and signed, I asked Tony if it would be possible to put my suitcase somewhere safe, while I headed across the street to the bank.

 

“I can lock it up in my storage closet. No one will bother it there.” Was all he said.

 

I thanked him, and after seeing it done, I headed to the Bank.

 

I got lucky when I walked in, I was able to get helped right away, by a nice older lady, named Beth, in the new accounts department.

 

I handed her the paperwork from my dad, and while she was going over all that, I got out the Id’s required.

 

“Well Bella, it looks like everything is in order here. I'll just need to make a copy of you ID and get your social security onto the account information. Then we'll get your signature on file and then we'll be able to issue you the cards so you can use everything today.”

 

“Thank you Beth, that would be lovely.” I smiled are her, and sat back as she went and got a copy of my ID and the papers she had printed.

 

When she came back, she sat down and asked, “On the papers your dad requested we also issue some checks, I noticed your address is listed as Forks, Washington. Is there any other address we can have listed?”

 

“How bout I hold off on the checks, I never did get use to using them. I can just use my debit card and a checkbook register to keep my account balanced. As far as address' go, my dad has me looking into finding us a house in Ipswitch. If I ever do need checks, I can order them then, because I noticed you have a branch available in Ipswitch.” I hurried to let her know.

 

“That sounds perfect, and less hassle for you right now. I also want to remind you, that you will have 30 days to update your Id’s so that everything matches.” She smiled at me, and she reminded me of my grandma when she did.

 

“Yeah, I know, I just wanted to get the account going so I didn't risk losing the paperwork my dad gave me. I also wanted an actual address for my licenses, instead of using Spenser’s.” I let her know, so she wouldn't worry.

 

“Good. Now I will enter all this into the computers, have you sign some forms, then I’ll be able to issue you your debit card, and have you pick a pin for it. We also have our banking clients get their picture onto the account file and onto your debit cards. Makes things safer that way.” She told me, then she started getting everything put into the computer.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Was all I said, I didn't want to interrupt to much.

 

I looked at the time and noticed it was already 3, so I pulled out my phone to start looking into what was offered on this street. I found exactly what I was looking for, and was able to place my order. I was told everything would be ready to go by 4:30. I told them that would be perfect.

 

Just as I got off the phone from placing my order, Beth turned to me with the papers I needed to sign.

 

“I need you to sign these, and then we’ll get your picture.” She told me, and she pointed out all the areas I need to sign. I about chocked when we got to the paper that told me how much my dad was giving me. “Holy Shit!” I thought to myself, and just signed without saying anything, but inside I was in complete shock.

 

“How much does he think I’m gonna spend on my bike, school uniforms, and new cloths?” I wondered to myself.

 

After I signed the last form, Beth stood up and grabbed a digital camera, and led me over to a blue backdrop.

 

“I just need to you stand in front of this, and then smile a little, and everything will be finished.” She told me as she stood in front of me and got ready to snap my photo. She took one and looked at it to see if it was good enough, then looked at me and said, “Got it on the first try, and may I just say that you have the prettiest smile I have ever seen.” She smiled at me when she was done saying that.

 

“Thank you.” I said, and we headed back to her desk.

 

When we got there, we sat down, and she hooked the camera up to her computer to get the photo. I watched her mess around with that for awhile, then I noticed she was now adding it to my account.

 

She turned to me, and said “Now I need you to pick out your debit card. We have a few different ones to choose from.” She handed me a laminated piece of paper that had a few different designs on them. I noticed that she had one that had an image of a beautiful black rose that was in bloom and had dew drops on the petals.

 

I pointed to that one, and told her,  “I love this one.”

 

She just smiled, and then she clicked some more on her computer, and then she pushed her seat back, and told me, “I’ll be right back.”

 

I just sat back and waited for her return, which it didn't take long for her to do. She was holding a few things in her hands when she got back.

 

She sat down and showed me everything, “I got you a few checkbook registers to use, and nice holder for them that matches your debit card, and here is your card with your photo. Now I just need to hook this little gadget up to my computer, then you will be able to chose a pin for your card.”

 

I had to admire the holder for the checkbook registers, because it was a match to my card, but the dew drops were little crystals added onto the covers fabric. I also noticed that she had grabbed me a box that had nothing but registers in it, so I guess I wouldn't run out for awhile.

 

“Here we go.” I heard Beth say, and when I looked up she had the little machine hooked up to her computer. She turned to me, and took the card so she could swipe it. “This will activate your card, and allow you to chose your pin. It will ask for it twice, so just input it once, hit enter, then input it again, and just hit the enter button one more time.” She explained as she turned the machine towards me.

 

When I looked at it, it was indeed asking me for my pin, I entered it and hit enter, then re-entered it when prompted, and hit enter one last time and got a thank you from the machine.

 

“There we go. Now that is everything we will be needing, and just call the 800 number attached to the paperwork I’m giving you, when you have a new address, or you can get your ID updated with your new address and go into our branch in Ipswitch to update it on your account.” She told me, and handed me everything in a nice little cloth bag that had the bank logo on it.

 

“Thank you so very much for all your help Beth. I hope you have a good week.” I told her after shaking her hand, then I grabbed up everything and put it all on my purse, after putting my new debit card in my wallet. I made sure I had all my ID's in their proper places, and headed to the exit so I could go pick up my order from the Caterers called “Delectables” just up the street.

 

I had just opened the door to the dealership, when I noticed Craig and Tony were both waiting.

 

“We were getting ready to call you, but we saw you walking this way, so decided to wait. Oh you got food from my most favorite place to eat on this planet.” Was all I got out of Tony.

 

I chuckled then informed them, “Then you guys are gonna get a kick out of this then. I got all this for you guys here.” I headed to a table in noticed off to the side, then turned to Tony and asked, “Is there anywhere I can put this so we can eat?”

 

Tony look shocked for a minute, then he smiled and said, “Yeah we have conference room that we can set it all up.”

 

I went to grab the boxes again, and Craig beat me to it saying, “Nope I got this. Wow these are heavier than they look.” He looked at me a little stunned, and I took it as a compliment since I was able to carry them from the caterers to here without any help.

 

I just winked and then smiled while following behind the two.

 

Tony got the doors open to a nice sized conference room, and the table looked big enough for everything. Craig set it all down, then I started grabbing boxes to set everything out.

 

First came the box with all the silverware, napkins, and plates, all done in black. I set those down off to one side, then I opened the box that had the bottles of water, again I started setting those up, but Craig jumped forward to do it, and told me, “You take care of the other stuff.”

 

I smiled at him then grabbed the box that had the plate of pulled pork sliders, and put those in their spot. My next box had all the dipping veggies and the 2 different kinds of dip, I turned to Tony and said, “I got the 2 kinds of dip because I didn't know which anyone would want.” He just gave me a smile and still looked a little confused.

 

I turned around and opened my second to last box and took out the special cookies I had made, I heard a gasp from someone behind me, and when I turned I saw not just Tony and Craig anymore, but a few more of the other employees. They all looked stunned at what they were seeing, and especially at the cookies. Someone even commented, “I don’t know what you did Tony, but thank you. And those are the neatest cookies I have ever seen.”

 

Tony just shrugged and said, “I have no idea what I did either, but I agree about the cookies.”

 

I just chuckled then said, “If you liked the cookies wait till you see that cake.” Then I turned and opened the last box.

 

I grabbed to cake and took it to the spot that would work best, and got another gasp. This time I just smiled. Because the cake was the Ducati logo on a black cake, and said, “To Tony & Crew, Thank you for all the help. Xoxo Bella.”

 

Tony looked stunned when I looked at him, and I just smiled. “Lets eat guys.” Was all I said, before I grabbed my food. “Oh and the ladies at Delectables promised that the black part of the cake won't stain the teeth.” I said with a chuckle and saw a few people sigh in relief before they too laughed.

 

“You really didn’t have to do this.” Tony stuttered out, and I just looked at him awhile before I spoke.

 

“Yes I did Tony. You were polite, friendly, and very helpful. You took a new girl that just moved here, at face value, and didn’t judge. You also let me know that even though you just met me, you worried about my safety. That means a lot to me, and if you sold other vehicles besides bikes I would buy those from you too.” I smiled at him when he just laughed. Then he went and grabbed some food.

 

 

After everyone was done eating, and the extra food got put away, everyone thanked me again and went back to work. I just followed Tony and Craig back to Tony’s office so we could grab my suitcase, and then head over to the shop so I could see my bike.

 

When we got into the shop I saw the area that had helmets and gloves, and right away I saw what I wanted. So I headed over found the one in my size and grabbed it. I also found a pair of gloves that would work for me. I took my finds to the register, and Craig rang everything up along with the paint and design work he did on my bike. Rather than look at the total I handed Craig the credit card and then signed.

 

He guided me to where I needed to be to take my bike, so I grabbed up all my stuff, and Tony grabbed my suitcase. When we got out there I saw the same cab lady that brought me here.

 

“I got here just in time I see, I wanted to see what you ended up with, and I also wanted to talk to you. You see I realized that not all your bags will fit in the bikes storage, but I could put it in the trunk of my cab. I say this because I have to head to Ipswitch to pick up my next fair. They are leaving from the Garrison Inn over there, and I figured it would be close enough to were your staying.”

 

I chuckled at the coincidence, and told her, “My reservations are at the same Inn, actually, so that works out perfect.” She just laughed at that and said, “Yeah I guess it does.”

 

After I got out the bag that had my jacket, I got it out, and tucked the bag with the rest back into the suitcase. Then she helped me get everything into the trunk while we waited for Craig, which we didn't have to for to long. I could hear a beautiful sounding bike coming this way, when I looked at it I saw Craig on what had to be my bike.

 

     

 

I will admit that I almost started drooling when I say what he had done, and I noticed my helmet would go with it beautifully. He stopped near us, and set down the kick stand. He opened up the storage under the seat, and I noticed there was enough room for a back pack but not much else. I just stuffed my bag that had my wallet and insurance cards that I had printed out in Tony's office. Once that was in there, Craig closed it up, then started showing me how to plug in any address on the navigation system, and he helped me sync the blue tooth on my helmet so I could hear the music, but also my directions.

 

Once everything was set to go, I thanked them once again, and said, “If you of any good places to shop for a Hummer, or even a Toyota FJ Cruiser that would be awesome. I’m gonna need one when the snow hits, because my other car is a Dodge Viper and I don't want to drive it on ice and snow.” Tony just laughed and handed me his card. Then he said, “I might know a place that sells some good used Toyota's and I know the last time I drove past they had a few FJ Cruisers. I'll see what they offer by way of price and mileage. I'll text you by the weekend so you'll know.”

 

“That would be great. Thank you again for all the help.” I shook his and Craig's hands then headed to my baby. First I talked to my lady cab driver, “You know I never did get your name?” I told her.

 

She laughed and said, “It’s Mary, and I think I’ll follow behind you, so you can open that baby up a little.” She winked as she said that.

 

“Yeah I want to, but I want to break her in gently.” I winked back, then headed to my bike, got on all my gear, and started her up, and man it was a delicious feeling being on her. “Hmm I may have to name you, sweetheart. I'll think about what later.” I thought to myself, and headed out of the lot, and when I came to my road, I turned in the direction that would take me to Ipswitch.

 

It was a great feeling knowing I was able to do everything I did today, and not feel overwhelmed or like I had no clue what I was doing. I also have to admit that I felt freer to be the person I always wanted to be. Now don’t get me wrong, I don't think I'm quite done with being shy, but if today was any indication, then I'm well on my way to doing so. That was an awesome thought, and I just let my bike take me to my new hometown. I wonder if I'll feel anything when I get there. That would be awesome to feel the land welcome me home when I get over the border.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: Well Bella is finally heading into Ipswitch, and the next chapter will probably be in a different POV. Who knows maybe, I'll have it in 3 different POV's. ;) Hope you enjoy. Final Word Count 3,000.**

 


	10. Chapter 9

**100% Bella**

**Chapter 9**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Real quick note;) This chapter will be told from 3 different Pov’s**

** Sarah’s POV **

****

The next evening I was finally able to convince the guys to go with me to the Garrison Inn. At first they didn't want to, I knew Pogue did, but it was the other three that didn't and I was lost to figured out how to convince them. I finally did by saying, “Wow guys, I thought for sure you would want to meet her. I mean she's suppose to save your lives, and you don't want to even see her in person? What would she think if she knew you didn't even want to meet her?” I winked at Pogue to let him know I was teasing, because he was starting to look upset.

 

Well, Caleb decided that we would go, and for some reason he wanted us all together so we took Tyler’s H3, and I sat in back with Caleb and Pogue. I have to admit I’m really excited to see her, and to meet her in general. I could tell the guys still weren't sure about it though, so I confronted them about it.

 

“Alright guys, I want the truth. Why are you so hesitant to meet her?” At first they were all silent, and as they kept silent I was beginning to think they wouldn't answer me at all.

 

Caleb’s the one who cracked first, when he blurted out his reason I was shocked. “I’m nervous. What if she doesn't like us? What if she found the necklace out and about somewhere and put it on? What if she can't heal us?” Near the end he had started talking so fast I was afraid he was gonna hyperventilate.

 

Before anyone else could say anything else, I interrupted, “Caleb, what did it say in the Book about the necklace?”

 

He stopped for a second to think about it, which was my goal. I mean a person has to breath right, and while I have him thinking he’s breathing.

 

“It said that only the one who is meant to be our center will wear the necklace.” He answered me, and he sounded less rattled now.

 

“OK good. Now did it say anything in the Book about anyone being able to wear it, that isn't meant to be your center?” I calmly asked, because even though I don't remember if they mentioned it, I could almost guarantee it would work that way. I mean why create a necklace that just anybody can wear.

 

He got a panicked look on his face before he stuttered out, “I can’t remember.” And his voice was actually squeaking, he was so upset.

 

However, the guys didn’t say anything about it, but it was Tyler who answered my question.

 

“It didn't really say, but it did say that only our center would have it and that's how we would know its her. It also said something about ”if she is willing, the necklace would tell her.” I'm not to sure what that means, but I think it means it would react in some way.”

 

I smiled at him, because his calm response helped Caleb relax, but I wanted to point something out.

 

“Do you know what I think? I think you guys are getting to stressed out over this. Think about it my way, I mean it would be beyond cool if she is able to do this for you guys, but from my point of view, all that matters to me in this moment, is I’m meeting a new roommate and someone who could potentially become a great friend. Leave the heavy for another day.”

 

When I was done I saw all the guys relax, because they knew I was right. It was Reid who made us laugh when he said, “How good a friend we talking Sarah?” He smirked at that one.

 

I laughed and smacked him on the head, and told him, “Pervert, and even if we became that good of friends, you think I'd share that with you?” I laughed really hard when I saw the look on his face, but I really laughed when I saw the looks of worry on Caleb's and Pogue's faces.

 

“Teasing guys. So no need to worry. Or are you worried I won’t share with you guys?” I smirked, and had to smile when Caleb just chuckled at that but it got him to relax so I was fine with it.

 

Pogue, though, was still looking worried, So I asked him quietly, “Pogue, what has you so worried?”

 

He just looked at me, then took a deep breath, and forced himself to say, “What if she’s not into guys?”

 

I was shocked when he said that, but from their point of view it would matter. I mean how would a girl that wasn’t into guys, save them. I just smiled gently at them and said, “I guess we will find out soon.” and pointed to the Inn.

 

I had seen a taxi pulling up to the inn behind a motorcycle.

 

“Hmm, I guess that's her dad on the bike.” I thought to myself. I had seen the skulls on the bike and helmet, and figured it would be a guy riding. I sucked in a gasp of shock, when the rider took off the helmet, and it turned out to be Isabella.

 

I wasn’t the only one to gasp at that, but I didn’t see who because I was watching her chat with the taxi cab driver, who was a lady, and was getting her bags out of the trunk. There was another couple standing there waiting, and I saw Isabella say something that had the couple smiling and relaxing.

 

I was beginning to worry Pogue may be on to something, when Isabella shook hands with the cab driver. Then she turned towards the bike, got out a bag, and then said something to the valet while petting the bike. I heard Reid chuckle when he saw that, but we all shot up straight when we saw who the bellboy was that would be taking her to her room.

 

“That’s not good.” I heard Tyler say, and I turned to Caleb and said,  “We need to get out, and go talk to her.”

 

I heard Reid, Tyler and Pogue suck in a breath, and I looked towards Isabella to see what had shocked them. I saw her looking straight at where we were sitting, and she made a hand motion for us to join her. When the guys didn’t move I saw her laugh and say something toward us, then she kissed her hand and blew us a kiss.

 

 

What happened next was so cool, and the guys opened the doors after that. I had to chuckle when we were all walking towards her, because the girl knew how to taunt. I replayed what she said over again in my head, “Never thought a group of guys and one girl, would ever need a written invitation to a girls room.”

 

** Pogue's POV **

****

As we all sat here waiting for Sarah’s new roommate, Isabella, to show up at the Garrison Inn, I was replaying everything we had learned. I knew the guys were nervous and I’ll admit I am too, but I think its for vastly different reasons. I will say this though I'm glad Sarah was finally able to convince them to come.

 

I couldn't stop thinking of my reaction to her picture, when I saw it yesterday. I have never gotten that hard that fast before, and every time I picture her in my mind it happens all over again. I can't count the amount of times I had to rub one out last night, in order to get some sleep. Even then I was as hard as a rock when I woke up this morning. So, I was beyond relieved we didn't have swim practice this morning.

 

That was also why I was glad Sarah was able to convince them, because if I reacted like this to just her photo, I was a little nervous about how I’d react to her in person. Now, I’m brought back to the present by Sarah asking the guys why they were acting this way. After hearing Caleb's reasons I have to admit I'm a little nervous about all that too.

 

I mean what if just anyone could put on that necklace. Would that mean she’s not meant to be anything to me but a bed buddy, and I've got to admit, even if its just to myself, that has me a little worried. I don't want just a bed buddy anymore. Ever since Kate ditched this town and me, I have to admit to feeling lost.

 

When I told my mom that, she said it was my soul that is searching, and that's why I feel lost; because my soul hasn’t found its other half, yet. I relaxed again when Sarah got Caleb and Tyler to explain what the Book said about the necklace. We all relaxed after Sarah mentioned she was looking forward to meeting Isabella, and not only as her new roommate but possibly as someone who could be a good friend.

 

Then Reid went and ruined it all with his joke. I mean normally it would have been funny, but now I had a new worry pop into my head. So, when Sarah asked me what was wrong, I kind of just blurted it out, “What if she’s not into guys?”

 

I mean it was a legit worry, especially if a girl doesn’t like guys, then how can that same girl be bothered to be friend, let alone, save four guys. I was also really worried, because I was already a little interested, so it would hurt to have her only interested in girls.

 

Then Sarah said, “We are about to find out.” while pointing to the front of the Inn.

 

When I saw the Ducati, I have to admit I was slightly jealous, because I was looking at a brand new 1299 with a custom paint job done on it, but what made me suck in a gasp, was when the rider turned out to be Isabella. Now I was in agony, because there is nothing sexier to me, than a female who knew how to ride. I almost laughed when I saw she was petting her bike, but I was kind of wishing it was me she was petting.

 

Then I almost growled when I saw who the bellboy was, and how he was eyeing Isabella. I didn’t like it one bit, and I prayed we could get out and stop him from doing anything. So when Sarah mentioned us getting out to go talk to her, I'll admit I wanted to, but I was kind of having problems here. It would be quite obvious too if I stood up. I adjusted how I was sitting hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

 

“Man, I’m gonna have to take care of this before I go to sleep tonight.” I thought to myself. Then I about chocked on my gasp, when I noticed Isabella was looking straight at us, then she started waving for us to join her, and I about died. I mean there was no way I could get out without anyone knowing what has been running through my head, and I was only thinking about her from her picture.

 

When we heard her taunt after blowing us that kiss, I shot out of my door, but before closing it, I adjusted myself to gain some relief. “This is gonna be interesting.” I thought as we were all walking towards her. I just hope I didn’t embarrass myself before the night was over, but I had a feeling my problem was going to get worse before it got better.

 

** Bella’s POV **

****

I have to admit I am in love with my new bike, and I decided to call her “Freya” after the Norse goddess of love, lust and magic. I found it very fitting after all.

 

I turned into the Inn’s drive way when my nav system told me to, and I stopped under the car port where the valets were stationed. As soon as I had my helmet off, I felt myself being watched from different directions. The more intense one was coming from the parking lot, and after sensing them better, I realized it was the sons and a girl with them.

 

“Must be one of the guys girlfriend.” I thought, before I turned to talk to Mary. I noticed Mary was already getting my bags from the trunk when I got to her.

 

“So how was the ride?” She asked me, while smiling.

 

“It was a religious experience and I decided on her name.” I smiled when she snickered about the religious experience comment. Then she turned towards me and asked,

 

“What did you decide to name her?”

 

“Freya.” Was all I said, but I was grinning at her after I said it.

 

“The goddess of love, lust and magic.” She smirked.

 

“Yep, and it covers all the bases.” I snickered after telling her that. Then I noticed a nervous couple waiting with their bags.

 

“Must be the next fair.” I thought to myself, as I headed towards them.

 

“You are in very capable hands with Mary here. She’s the one who got me from the airport earlier today, and she made sure I was in safe hands when she dropped me off at the dealership this afternoon.” I smiled at them, and noticed how much they relaxed, when they realized I was being completely honest with them.

 

I turned back towards Mary and shook her hand, “Well Mary, it was awesome meeting you today, and thank you for bringing my bags.”

 

She just smiled and said, “Your more than welcome, Bella, and it was my pleasure meeting another person who will fall in love with Massachusetts.”

 

I just grinned, then headed to my bike, as she got in the cab, and drove off.

 

I saw the Valet waiting with a ticket for my bike and its keys. I just opened her up and got out my bag. Then turned towards the Valet, who’s name, ironically enough, was Phil.

 

“Now Phil, I just got Freya here today, and her custom job was also just done today. So please take good care of her.” I told him all this while I was petting her.

 

He just laughed and handed me the ticket after taking my keys, “Don’t worry miss, I’m taking her to our motorcycle port, where she will be locked into her own covered spot for the night.”

 

That sounded good, so I just smiled at him, and headed towards where a creepy looking bellboy was standing. I had a feeling run through me, that made me decide to see if I could switch rooms after I knew he wasn’t working.

 

“Who names their kid Aaron now days? And to make things worse the creep is named, Aaron Abbott, it sounds like a meeting for a bunch of drunks.” I thought to myself as I slowly headed towards where he was standing, when I felt a powerful wave of caution, and lust. It was coming from my watchers in the parking lot.

 

So, I turned to look at them, and I saw a nice looking black H3 and could barely make out 5 people inside it, because the windows were tinted so dark. When I knew I had everyone’s attention, I waved for them to join me.

 

“Who said I have to wait till Wednesday to meet them.” I thought to myself, and I noticed no one was getting out, so I came up with a way to dare them into it. I have to admit the intense lust, one of them was feeling right now, gave me the idea for my delivery method. So I whispered my taunt and kissed my hand, then blew the taunt and the kiss towards them.

 

I waited to see if they would respond, and how long it would take them to do so. Especially since I said, “Never thought a group of guys and one girl, would ever need a written invitation to a girls room.”

 

It, in fact, didn’t take them long at all to respond. I saw all the doors open and four of the best looking guys, and one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen headed towards me. I had to admit my eyes were mainly on the tallest with shoulder length hair. “Mmm sexy and yummy all rolled into one.” I thought, very carefully, to myself.

 

I turned to head towards the check in desk, when they were close enough. Wonder what their names are? And why they were here tonight? I also felt Mr. Creepy following with my suitcase, and I started to think about how to find out when he would be leaving.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: There, Sarah and the guys are all about to talk to Bella in person. I wonder if poor Pogue is going to be alright in her presence, especially since Bella may decide to tease. I guess we will have to wait and see.;) Enjoy!! Final Word Count 2,900**

 


	11. Chapter 10

**100% Bella**

**Chapter 10**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**~oOo~**

**Warning!! There will be Mild Lemon action in this chapter;)**

**~oOo~**

** Bella’s POV **

****

As I got inside the Inn, I paused long enough to see that the others were still following, and I waited till they got close enough before I said anything. “Would you mind waiting here while I go check in and get my room key?” I asked all of them, but I was switching between the girl and Mr. Sexy, to look at.

 

It was the girl, “Man I really need to learn their names.” who answered, after quickly looking at all the guys she came with. Then she turned to me when she got whatever response she was looking for. “No, we don't mind.” She said, and she smiled while she said it. Her smile was saying she had a secret, and she couldn't wait to share.

 

“I don’t mind either.” Came from Mr. Creepy, and I just starred at him, before doing or saying anything.

 

“Hmm.” Was my only response, then I turned around and headed to the reception desk.

 

I was still thinking about what to do about Mr. Creepy, and as I got to the desk, I saw the lady was on the phone. So, I just smiled, and waited quietly. While I waited I saw some stationary with the Inn’s name on it, and it gave me an idea. I quickly grabbed it and a pen, and started writing.

 

_“Is there anyway to quietly find out when the bellboy Aaron Abbott will be leaving? I get a bad feeling from him, and would like to switch rooms and put it under a name he can’t access. I would like to do this while he's gone for the day if possible, and keep it quiet; because I don't trust him.”_

I had just finished writing when, she got off the phone, and headed over to help me. I got out my ID and gave it to her along with my note. Then made the quiet motion, and she just smiled. She read the note, then smiled at me reassuringly, and then she wrote on my note. When she was done, she handed it to me, then grabbed my ID to check me in.

 

I was reading the note as she did so,

 

_“Yes, I would love to help you with this. He gives all of us girls a bad feeling. He is done with work in about 5 minutes. I will have him come over here, as a distraction, while you head to your room. Would your friends mind helping with your bags?”_

I smiled at her, and softly said, “No, they won’t mind.”

 

“Good, and here's your room card. I also have here a copy of your receipt, and your room number is on it.” She said, and she pointed to where I would find it.

 

“Thank you.” I smiled at her.

 

“Your very welcome, and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Garrison Inn. I will need one hour, to fulfill your other request, and will call to let you know.” She told me with a smile.

 

“Good, I’ll see you then.” I smiled, then headed back to the group. While I was walking I heard he paging Mr. Creepy.

 

He shot her a look, and acted like he was going to ignore her. “I’ll be there after helping this lovely lady to her room, Sandy.” He told her with a smirk, then he turned towards me, with what he must have thought was a flirty look. All I saw was a leer that made me angry and uncomfortable. So I let him know in terms he would understand.

 

“I won’t be needing your help Mr. Abbott. I will be having one of these nice gentlemen help me. So you are free to go.” I spoke to him in a tone that said he was the help, and he was beneath me. He just glared, and I just looked at him calmly, then said, “Go!” and it came out as an order that is meant to be obeyed.

 

“You will pay for this.” He threatened as he stomped towards the check in desk, where Sandy and another older lady were waiting for him, and I heard a growl from the guys behind me, at his threat; but I didn’t let them say anything.

 

“I very much doubt it, Mr. Abbott.” I calmly told him before giving him my back, and looking at my group. I saw the guys looking at my in surprise, but they didn’t say anything. I dismissed it, and asked, “So, who is going to be my hero, and carry my bags?” I smiled at them, and they shot me a smirk themselves before trying to decided who would be carrying my bags.

 

They eventually decided to let Mr. Sexy carry my bags, so I just smile and headed to my room.

 

When we got to the third floor, I was glad, because my room would only have the one entrance. I found my room, and waited for the others to catch up. Before they got to where I was waiting, I saw we were being followed, and he wasn't hiding it at all.

 

“Well that will never do.” I muttered angrily, and before the group could ask me what I was talking about, I felt my eyes go Black, which caused a shocked gasp from 4 of the people following me, and Mr. Creepy was introduced nose first to the unforgiving floor. I smirked, and then I noticed the guys looking at me in shock and awe.

 

I could also swear when Mr. Creepy hit, he squealed and it sounded like a cross between a girl and a pissed off pig. Which made it hard not to laugh, and I guess I wasn’t the only one to feel this way. Only they all snickered, while they were shooting me those shocked looks.

 

“Hmm.” was all I said, before unlocking the door, and heading inside. I would have held the door, but Mr. Sexy was acting twitchy. So, I just continued into the room. I noticed it only had one bed, and it was enormous.

 

As I heard the door close behind me, I had just set down the key card, my helmet with gloves inside, my bag, and now I was removing my jacket. I turned after getting it off to go hang it, when I heard a gasp. I shot a look towards the girl, and saw she was starring at my necklace.

 

“Is something wrong?” I asked her, because as far as she knew, it was just an ordinary necklace.

 

“I don’t know.” was what she said, and I tilted my head in confusion because it was an odd answer.

 

She must have seen the confusion, and looked quickly towards the guys before looking back at me. “Can I ask you a weird question?” She asked, and she sounded hesitant and hopeful.

 

“Go ahead, but I warn you, I'm good with weird.” I smiled at her, and she must have seen the mischief I was feeling, because she giggled.

 

“Ok, are you able to remove the necklace?”

 

I just looked at her, before answering, because with her question, she proved knowing about the boys, and I decided to prove myself the only way possible.

 

“I can't but why don't you look to see if there is a way to do so; so you can prove, whatever it is your trying to prove.” I told her while walking slowly towards her.

 

While I did, I was gathering my hair, to expose the back of my neck. When I got to her, I turned away so she could see the back, and kept a blank look on my face while she looked.

 

“Th...The..There's no clasp, its as if someone made the necklace while she was sitting there.” She stuttered, then I heard her draw in a breath, and I knew she was gonna touch it.

 

“I wouldn’t...” I tried to warn her, but I was to late.

 

You could hear a zap, them there was a brief flash of white light, then she yelped.

 

I spun around to see her, and one of the guys in a heap on the floor. I shook my head, and went to help them up, while saying, “It doesn’t like anyone touching it, and a virtual stranger is worse.” I was able to get her up, but the guy got up and grabbed her away from me. He was also glaring at me, like I did it on purpose.

 

“Don't you dare look at me like that, you should have told her the rules about touching magical items. Especially since no one has done introductions.” I all but snarled at him, and saw Mr. Sexy tensing up out the corner of my eye.

 

He was just opening his mouth to say something, when the girl interrupted. “Caleb, she’s right. I shouldn't have touched it, especially without asking first. It was rude to do so.” She looked at him till he looked at her, then he huffed and nodded, but I could tell he didn't understand. So I thought of the best way to get my point across.

 

“Tell me Caleb, if Mr. Creepy were to walk up to your girl, and gave her a kiss without asking, what would you do?” I asked, and his girl got where this was going and snickered.

 

Meanwhile, Caleb realized what I meant, because he shot me a smile and said, “Okay I get it now. Sorry about my reaction.” He said and I noticed he had a nice voice, but it sounded brotherly towards me.

 

I just smiled and turned towards her and asked, “So, Caleb’s girl? What do you prefer to be called?” I smiled as I said all that, and she snickered and said, “My name is Sarah Wenham.”

 

“Hello Sarah, and I'm sorry about what happened.” I started and she tried to interrupt, but I just continued, “No, let me finish. I did try to warn you, but believe me when I say this reaction was mild compared to what it did to my dad when he tried. You see, we had just found our families Book, and the box that held this necklace. My dad had just showed me how he couldn't find a way to open it, and if you had seen it, you would think you couldn't; because it looked like a solid piece of wood. When I grabbed it, we heard a click, then the lid opened by itself.” I saw the looks I was getting, so I continues, “I'm serious all that was missing was the creepy horror squealing door noise.” They chuckled at that.

 

“When the lid was open I saw this, and took it out. I felt warmth when I touched it, and decided to put it on when I did, and after it touched my skin, there was a surge of warmth and a flash of light. My dad was fine with that, but then he saw what you did, he saw that it looked like it was made while I was sitting there for the jeweler. He decided to try and remove it, and there was the zap sound, the flash of light, but then he went flying across the room, where he was then pinned to the wall.” I finished, and by then Sarah had a look of relief on her face.

 

“Mine was mild then.” She murmured, then she shook her head and turned towards Caleb.

 

“This is my boyfriend, Caleb Danvers.” I smiled are her claiming him, then went to shake his hand, but I said, “Don't you mean to say your soul mate?” As I finished, my hand touched Caleb's to shake, but there was a flash of blue light and then the surge of warmth.

 

I knew then what he would be, and I said it to their look of awe, “Brother.”

 

Then I turned towards the youngest looking one, and he stepped forward and decided to introduce himself.

 

“Names Simms Tyler.” He stammered out, then shoved out his hand, and he was as red as a tomato and sweating.

 

One of the guys snorted, and said, “Smooth one, baby boy.”

 

I just looked over and saw it was the blond, and said to him while turning back to Tyler. “I think its rather sweet actually.”

 

Then I took Tyler's shaky, sweaty hand, and the second we touched I felt the surge of warmth and closed my eyes in preparation of the blue flash. Once it was done, I opened my eyes to see the dazed face of Tyler's.

 

“Its good to meet you Tyler, and we will work on your confidence when talking to girls. That way you'll be able to ask out the girl you like, without any issues.” I winked at him, and then continued before Mr. Sexy could get more upset than he looked now. “Besides, what are sisters for?” I tilted my head at Tyler and just smiled when both him and Mr. Sexy relaxed.

 

“That would be nice.” Tyler said before stuttering out again “But, can you blame a guy, when he’s faced with someone as pretty as you?”

 

I must have looked at him in disbelief, because him and Caleb both just shook their heads before saying in perfect unison, “Unbelievable. Doesn’t even know.”

 

I just looked at them both in confusion, before shrugging it off as unimportant. I then turned to the blond and said, “That would make you?” I smiled at him, and he winked at me before walking towards me with a swagger.

 

I admit it took everything in me not to laugh, but I bit my tongue and just waited for him to introduce himself.

 

“I am the only one here who truly matters. The names Reid Garwin, and you, my dear, are the prettiest thing to walk this earth, that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” He told me, then took my hand, but before he could kiss it like he wanted, there was a loud zap and he was shot across the room and pinned to the wall.

 

I just watched, and tried to decide how to handle the next few minutes, because everyone had tensed up, and I was unsure how they would react.

 

“Mr. Garwin, you sir, need to relearn how to talk to girls. You know why?” I shot him the question, and through the anger I could see his fear, so I knew my eyes were now black. I saw him shake his head in answer to my question.

 

“You need to do so because good looks, lots of money, and magical powers will only get you so far in life, and a girls biggest turn off is a guy knowing he can get in her pants before he introduces himself. I will say this now, and hopefully you’ll learn from this, you are too conceited and part of me really doesn't want anything to do with you. While another part of me hopes you'll take this second and final chance to get it right, because I would hate to lose someone I see as a brother.”

 

Then as fast as he had been pinned to the wall, I dropped him. He staggered a little then got his balance, but before he could speak, I jumped in.

 

“I think it would be best of you were to take the rest of the evening to think about what I said. Now if you and the others don’t mind, I need you four to wait out in the lobby, while introductions are made between me and Mr. Sexy over there.” I finished speaking, and pointed towards him, then realized what I had said and blushed.

 

Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and Sarah all just sniggered, then Sarah sent me a wink, and started guiding the other out of the room.

 

I was almost afraid to look at him, because of what I had said, but as the door closed behind Tyler, I turned towards him anyways.

 

“You mind if we sit, while we wait for them to stop listening through the door, and actually go down to the lobby?” I asked him while gesturing to the sitting area.

 

He shot a look towards the door when we both heard someone cursing, then he shook his head and sat at the end of the couch. I headed to the arm chair, next to where he sat. After I sat, I looked towards him, and finally noticed how nervous he looked and how sweaty he was becoming.

 

“You alright?” I asked him softly, and he shot me a look and chuckled a little.

 

“I think so, I’m just afraid that what I want won’t happen. Or that Reid will figure things out and get what I feel is within my grasp.” he started rambling, and I wasn’t too clear on what he meant, but I wanted to stop him before he got to worked up. So I leaned forward and grabbed one of the hands he was insistently rubbing on his leg.

 

When our hands touched, the warmth surged through me, but it felt different. I felt love and lust surging through me, and if his curse was anything to go by it was surging through him too. Then it seemed to triple, and there was a flash of purple light. I knew in that second why it was purple.

 

“Mate.” I blurted out, and then I was pulled into his lap to where I was straddling him. I could tell what the surge had done to him, because he was as hard as a rock under me, and I could actually feel him throbbing. He as also breathing so fast, its almost like he had been running instead of being affected by the two bonds snapping into place.

 

Before I could think anymore, I moved slightly to get comfortable, and he groaned out in agony and surged forward to kiss me. One of his hands went behind my lower back, and clamped down on the opposite hip. His other arm went behind my upper back, and his hand went into my hair, to hold the back of my head. After he got all his hands situated he tugged me forward, so I was plastered to him.

 

I wiggled to see if I could, and when I did my center rubbed over his hard groin and I moaned from the feelings that shot through my core. So, I decided to grind my center, especially my clit, over him to pleasure us both. We finally had to surface from the kiss to breath, and when I ground myself over him, I must have hit a good spot, because he growled and groaned while his head dropped back and hit the back of the couch.

 

 

I watched him out of my heavy lidded eyes, and did it again. I got the same response, and his arms tightened to hold me still. Then he growled out, “Hold still.” and he was panting as he said it. His voice also sounded very tight, so I was tempted to do it anyway, but I asked instead.

 

“Why? I can tell it feels good.” I purred at him, before I leaned forward and licked the side of his neck all the way up to his earlobe, where I sucked it into my mouth, then gently bit down. When I did he groaned, and he almost sounded like he was in pain, and he panted out, “Yeah it feels to good. I am so close to losing it.”

 

If he thought that, by telling me, would make me stop, then he didn’t realize how I would respond, and as my thoughts of what to do went through me, a very powerful surge of lust shot through me and made me soak through my pants. I knew the moment he felt it because his hips surged up to grind into me.

 

My body was screaming to finish and my instincts told me it was necessary. So I did two things simultaneously, I licked the side of his neck and gently bit him where his shoulder and neck met, and I ground myself into him. The second I did, I exploded with a load moan, and my next bite wasn’t gentle, which set him off, because he groaned and ground his hips into mine while he growled out my name, “Isabella.” Then I felt him throbbing and I knew he had climaxed, which set me off again.

 

When it did, another surge hit us both simultaneously, there was a bright flash of purple light, and we both screamed out when another orgasm hit us both. After it was finished, I saw nothing but darkness, but I was sure I didn’t pass out. So, I just relaxed into him, and enjoyed the pleasure running through me.

 

**~oOo~**

 

**A/N: Whew, I was worried they would never let me finish this chapter. Now that Bella has met all the sons and Sarah, I’m curious if she's gonna be correcting them about her name anytime soon. Final Word Count 3,500**


End file.
